Los tiempos de soledad
by M. Mayor
Summary: Regina ha aprendido a ser la madre de Henry durante los últimos tres años, cuando llega el momento de que descubra el mundo por sí mismo teme perderlo. La alcaldesa recuerda su niñez en el Bosque Encantado y lucha cada día para no parecerse a su propia madre.
1. Buenos días, cariño

**1  
****Buenos días, cariño**

La alarma sonó puntualmente a las 6:30 am. Regina abrió los ojos poco a poco y distinguió la luz del amanecer colándose por las gruesas cortinas. Se incorporó de la cama con un poco de pesar. Sus actividades como alcaldesa no comenzaban sino hasta dos horas después, pero aquel día era diferente. Corrió las cortinas de la habitación y entró en la ducha. Minutos después bajó a la cocina para prepararse el primer café del día y enseguida puso manos a la obra para preparar el desayuno. Colocó la cantidad exacta de huevos para dos omelettes en la sartén, tostó pan y lo untó con un poco de mantequilla y mermelada de fresa. Sirvió un vaso de leche fría y su propio café en la barrita de la cocina y luego se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Despertar a Henry no era tarea fácil. De hecho había previsto que le tomaría unos quince minutos conseguirlo. Regina abrió la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a la cama donde el pequeño dormía plácidamente. Lo miró con detenimiento, dormía acurrucado entre las mantas con el pijama de Superman que tanto había querido. Se quedó pensativa, sentada al borde de la cama, mirando a su pequeño hijo dormir. Le acarició el rostro y pasó los dedos por su cabello. Casi se arrepiente de despertarlo, incluso dudó de que aquello fuese una buena idea. Sin embargo, Henry ya tenía tres años y debía entrar a prescolar.

Ese sería su primer día de clases, el que Regina estuvo planeando tanto. Henry era un niño muy listo y ella quería que recibiera la mejor educación. Aunque ella ya había contribuido un poco con eso, enseñándole cosas básicas, sabía que no era suficiente. Tenía que enviarlo a la escuela como el resto de los demás niños. Sin embargo, ahí residía el miedo de la alcaldesa. En Storybrooke el tiempo estaba detenido, nadie envejecía y nadie sentía pasar los años; cada día de sol, cada lluvia o helada, la ciudad seguía siendo la misma y nadie se preguntaba por ello, era parte de la maldición. Pero Henry sí cumplía años, a diferencia de todos crecía y aunque nadie reparaba en ello, Regina temía que él comenzara a hacer preguntas tarde o temprano. Una vez que entrara a la escuela tendría que avanzar de grado y seguiría cumpliendo años.

Algunas veces Regina intentaba no pensar en ello y prefería enfocarse en otras cosas, pero esconder a Henry del mundo no iba a ser posible y tenía que enfrentar el momento.

Había arreglado todo meses atrás. Se encargó de convencer a la junta directiva de que la escuela implementara un nuevo programa. Al haber pocos niños en Storybrooke, una sola clase podía reunir niños de diversos grados y edades. Pensó que de esta forma Henry no tendría mucha noción de la edad de sus compañeros, mientras se le ocurría una idea mejor. La junta directiva por supuesto que aceptó, casi como una orden, la petición de la alcaldesa.

Henry abrió los ojos y se encontró con su madre, quien lucía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

—Buenos días, cariño —saludó Regina, en tono suave.

—Buenos días, mamá —saludó Henry, despabilándose.

—Hora de levantarse, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? —preguntó Regina, ayudándolo a salir de las sábanas—. Hoy entras a la escuela.

—Oh, eso —dijo Henry poco entusiasmado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Regina, con curiosidad, mientras sacaba el uniforme de una gaveta.

—¿No puede ser otro día, mamá? —preguntó Henry con un gesto dubitativo.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió Regina divertida—. Hoy comienzan las clases, Henry y debes ir todos los días.

—¿Todos los días? —preguntó el niño, sorprendido.

—Así es, cariño —dijo Regina, quitándole el pijama y poniéndole el uniforme—. La escuela funciona así.

Henry dejó salir un suspiro de resignación.

—¿Qué sucede? Hace unos días estabas muy entusiasmado —dijo Regina, sentándose al borde de la cama, mientras le arreglaba el cabello desordenado.

—Es que… ¿qué pasa si…? Bueno, ¿qué tal si yo…? —la dulce voz de Henry sonaba insegura—. ¿Qué pasará si no hago amigos?

Regina sonrió enternecida y acarició la mejilla de su hijo.

—Eso no va a pasar, Henry. Verás que tendrás muchos amigos y te divertirás tanto que no sentirás el tiempo correr.

…

Los páramos se colorearon con la aurora. Los trinos de las aves comenzaron a escucharse. Era la hora en la que los campesinos comenzaban las actividades del día. En la casa señorial había movimiento desde antes de que amaneciera. Las mozas se desplazaban de un lado a otro en las diferentes habitaciones y lavaban las baldosas del patio. Debían tener todo listo y dispuesto para cuando el sol se asomara, hora en la que la princesa Cora se levantaba. Ésta no sólo era quisquillosa con la puntualidad con la que se hacían las tareas domésticas, sino también con el modo en el que se cumplían. Le gustaba levantarse muy temprano para inspeccionar que todo estuviese en orden y, luego de una hora, ir personalmente a la alcoba de Regina, su hija, para despertarla.

Cora era muy estricta con eso. En cuanto un rayo del sol entraba por la ventana de la pequeña, ella abría la puerta de la habitación seguida de dos doncellas quienes se encargaban de vestirla y peinarla, mientras su madre le hacía repasar las lecciones de latín.

Normalmente, Regina no quería levantarse. Aquella mañana no fue excepción. Cora abrió las cortinas de la habitación de par en par, haciendo que toda la pieza se iluminara repentinamente. En la cama apenas se asomaban unos mechones azabaches. Regina estaba oculta entre todas las almohadas y sábanas todavía dormida.

—Regina, nada de esconderse esta vez —decía Cora mientras las doncellas preparaban uno de los vestidos de satín rosado—. Hora de levantarte.

La voz de Cora era firme, pero la niña no hacía mucho caso. Finalmente, cansada de la espera, Cora se dirigió hacia la cama y dio un tirón a las sábanas. Regina estaba hecha un ovillo, apretaba los párpados y fingía seguir dormida.

—Regina, se hace tarde —indicó Cora con voz fuerte.

La niña abrió un ojo solamente, mirando la cara de pocos amigos que tenía su madre en ese momento. Se incorporó resignada, lanzando un gran bostezo y quitándose el oscuro cabello del rostro.

—¿Qué modales son esos, niña? —reprendió Cora, sentándose en la cama para acicalarla.

—Perdón… Buenos días, madre —dijo Regina, frotándose los ojos.

—Así está mejor —sonrió Cora, complacida—. Buenos días, cariño.

Regina sólo tenía tres años pero ya conocía la mayoría de las reglas de etiqueta y los protocolos reales gracias a las enseñanzas de su madre. Las doncellas ayudaron a la pequeña a subirse al taburete donde cada mañana la vestían y la peinaban. Regina era una niña muy hermosa, tenía un encanto especial, como solía decir su padre; lucía una piel aperlada, gracias a los paseos que daba en los jardines algunas tardes; sus mejillas casi siempre estaban rosadas, pero sus almendrados ojos marrones solían llamar la atención más que cualquier cosa. Tenía una mirada dulce y profunda, algunas veces solía quedarse pensativa, algo inusual para tratarse de una niña tan pequeña. Sin embargo, era muy perspicaz e inteligente, lo cual Cora sabía aprovechar muy bien y no perdía el tiempo instruyéndola.

—¿Estudiaste tu vocablo? —preguntó Cora, sosteniendo un pesado libro que estaba siempre en la mesita de noche de Regina.

—Sí, madre.

—Vamos a ver… mundo.

—_Mundus._

—Bien… Cielo.

—_Caelum._

—Oro.

—_Aurum._

—Sombra.

Regina se quedó callada repentinamente, se mordió un labio y no supo qué responder. No había estudiado la lección del día anterior pues había preferido salir a pasear por las caballerizas con su padre, pero Cora no lo sabía.

—¿Regina? —inquirió Cora—. Sombra, ¿cómo se dice sombra?

—No lo sé, madre —respondió la niña agachando la mirada.

—¿Repasaste la lección?

—No.

—¿Por qué me mentiste?

—Porque yo…

—Mentir está mal, Regina, ¿entiendes? —dijo Cora con la voz enfada, cerrando el libro de golpe.

—Sí, madre.

—Ahora, por haberme desobedecido pagarás por tu insubordinación… ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—No, madre —negó Regina, aún con la mirada en el suelo.

—Que estás castigada.

Regina no levantó la vista, tragó saliva y se retorció los deditos. Las doncellas se dirigieron miradas compasivas entre sí, todo mundo sabía lo dura que podía ser Cora con su propia hija.

—Por suerte, hoy estoy de buen humor y podremos dejar el castigo para otro día —dijo Cora, inesperadamente, Regina levantó la vista—. Tu abuelo, el rey, vendrá a cenar esta noche.

Regina sonrió ampliamente. Había visto a su abuelo en pocas ocasiones, pero le agradaba. Además, su madre siempre hacía hincapié en lo importante que era ser parte de la nobleza y tener contacto con la familia.

—Así que hoy has de estar presentable.

La doncella peinó a Regina con una media coleta y rizó las puntas. La pequeña lucía como una verdadera princesa.

…

Regina estacionó el auto frente a la escuela. Henry estaba casi agazapado en el asiento del copiloto. Su madre le dirigió una mirada sin exigencias.

—¿Listo?

—Eso creo —respondió el niño, dudosamente.

Henry iba muy bien preparado, Regina le había comprado la mochila azul que él había elegido en la tienda, también se había encargado de aprovisionarlo con todos los útiles escolares, además de vestirlo impecable con el uniforme. Regina se colocó de cuclillas para abotonarle bien el suéter. Henry parecía seguir preocupado.

—Te preparé un delicioso sándwich de crema de avellana, tu favorito—dijo Regina reconociendo perfectamente esa mirada—. Todo saldrá bien, cariño.

Henry asintió y tomó la mano de su madre, quien lo condujo hasta la entrada de la escuela. Los otros niños llegaban acompañados de sus padres y algunos se saludaban entre sí. Regina pensó en lo injusto que era eso: año con año se veían y las cosas serían más complicadas para Henry a diferencia de ellos. Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto la señorita Mary Margaret Blanchard se cruzó con ella. Regina paró en seco, deteniendo a Henry también.

—Oh, buenos días señora alcaldesa —saludó Mary Margaret, sorprendida.

—Buenos días, señorita Blanchard —respondió Regina con la quijada apretada.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¿Ya es tu primer día de clases, Henry? ¡Qué sorpresa! Parece que apenas fue ayer cuando te conocí en el hospital —sonrió Mary Margaret, contenta.

Henry esbozó una sonrisa, aunque no sabía de qué hablaba ella. Regina no podía contener su descontento.

—Imagino que usted es la encargada de la clase de Henry —dijo Regina, casi de malagana.

—Así parece —asintió Mary Margaret complacida—. ¿Estás entusiasmado, Henry?

El pequeño apretaba la mano de su madre y ésta a la vez correspondía con la misma fuerza. Se reprochó mil veces en su cabeza por qué no había aclarado en la junta directiva de la escuela que quería a Snow, la señorita Blanchard, lejos de su hijo. Ahora era demasiado tarde.

—Bueno, ya casi es hora, Henry. Seguro quieres despedirte de tu mamá. Tómate el tiempo necesario, yo estaré esperándote allá —Mary Margaret señaló la entrada de la escuela, su mirada dulce inspiró confianza en Henry.

Regina miró como la señorita Blanchard se alejaba hacia un grupo de niños. Tragó saliva, pero luego recordó lo asustado que estaba el pequeño.

—Henry, vendré por ti cuando termines las clases —sonrió Regina, colocándose a la altura de su hijo—. Te irá muy bien, ya lo verás.

—Mamá, ¿la señorita Blanchard es buena? —preguntó Henry, de pronto.

Regina miró a su hijo sin saber qué decir. Tartamudeó un poco y sólo pudo asentir resignada.

—Va a tratarte bien.

—Adiós, mamá —sonrió Henry, confiado, tomando la lonchera que Regina le extendía.

—Adiós, cariño.

Regina observó cómo su pequeño corría a la entrada de la escuela, reuniéndose con los otros niños y siendo conducido por la afable mano de Snow.

**_Continuará..._**


	2. La sonrisa de Henry

**2  
****La sonrisa de Henry**

El príncipe Henry era heredero de una de las casas señoriales del rey. Decidió mudar a su familia ahí en lugar del castillo para llevar una vida más pacífica, pese a los muchos reclamos de Cora. Henry, a su joven edad, estaba cansado de las presiones de la vida noble, su padre había atravesado ya por muchos momentos de conflicto, no sólo por inminentes guerras, sino también por la amenaza de perderlo todo. Sabía que en cuanto el rey muriera él heredaría el trono, pero no estaba listo para ello. Tenía miedo de lo que su padre le encomendara, pues sabía perfectamente que la visita programada para esa noche tenía que ver con asuntos importantes.

—Sabes que no me gusta que distraigas a Regina de sus lecciones —la voz de Cora interrumpió los pensamientos de Henry.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Henry, confundido.

—Lo único que quiero es que repase su vocablo, que aprenda desde ahora a comportarse como lo que es, ¿es para ti tan difícil respetar eso?

Cora estaba enfadada, como casi siempre que él consentía a su hija. Henry solía contener a su mujer con su infinita paciencia, sin embargo aquella mañana no se sentía con el mejor de los ánimos.

—Es sólo una niña, Cora, quiere jugar y divertirse —dijo Henry, mirando hacia la ventana.

—Tu hija no es sólo una niña, es también la heredera de la corona. Por eso es tan importante su educación.

Henry frunció el ceño, en ese momento no quería recordar el peso de la monarquía sobre él y sobre su hija. Suspiró y se sentó en la silla, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Me has escuchado, Henry? —preguntó Cora, inquieta—. ¿Acaso estás ignorándome?

—No, cariño, no —respondió Henry con voz cansada—. Estoy un poco nervioso por la visita de mi padre, eso es todo.

—¿Qué dices? Que nos visite el rey es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en los últimos meses —dijo Cora con emoción en su voz—. Quiere decir que traerá buenas noticias, para todos.

Henry intuía a lo que su esposa se refería, por el reino había rumores de que el rey iba a abdicar y pasaría la corona a él de un momento a otro.

—Eso espero, Cora.

El príncipe Henry era muy distinto con Regina, a diferencia de Cora, él no reclamaba nada a la pequeña. Desde que nació la había amado infinitamente. Estaba emocionado por tener una heredera, pero no era su única prioridad. No pensaba en su hija como un monarca, sino como en lo que era: una dulce niña. Él soportaba las excentricidades de Cora sólo porque haberse casado con ella salvó el reino de su padre y, además, era importante que Regina creciera con una figura materna que la guiara. Henry era un padre amoroso, le gustaba dar paseos a caballo con su hija, sólo a trote para que ella se fuese acostumbrando poco a poco a la montura. También solía leerle algunos libros o contarle historias que había escuchado alguna vez frente al batallón de guerra. Regina adoraba a su padre, pasar tiempo con él era su parte favorita de cualquier día. Él no le reñía ni le exigía que aprendiera sus lecciones, tampoco le importaba mucho si estaba despeinada o llevaba torcidos los cordones del vestido. Además, su padre la abrazaba y le decía antes de dormir cuánto la amaba. Él, definitivamente, era la persona que Regina más quería en el mundo.

…

Las tareas de la alcaldesa solían ser monótonas y aburridas. El pueblo de Storybrooke no tenía muchos problemas en su haber, excepto cuando el señor Gold le añadía un poco de interés y variedad con algunos embargos o penalizaciones que ponían a los habitantes en aprietos y los obligaban a ir con Regina a pedir un poco de ayuda con prórrogas o amparos. Ella a veces podía ser indulgente y ayudar un poco, pero sólo lo suficiente como para tenerlos en el límite y evitar mayores descontentos. Aquello lo había aprendido muy bien siendo reina y su método seguía funcionando.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana no podía concentrarse ni siquiera en los detalles más insignificantes. Sentada frente al escritorio, miraba por la ventana, con un dedo sobre su mentón. No podía dejar de pensar en Henry. Había revisado constantemente el reloj desde que entró en su oficina y lo miraba de vez en cuando sólo para reafirmar que el tiempo pasaba lento. Ese tiempo hipotético que sólo ella controlaba. Suspiró resignada, no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que su pequeño terminara el primer día de clases.

Recordó lo que Mary Margaret había dicho: parecía apenas ayer cuando Henry era un bebé. Cuando Regina lo recogió de la agencia de adopciones y lo llevó a casa no imaginó cuánto llegaría a amar a ese niño. Pensó también en Cora, su propia madre, quien le había repetido una y otra vez que el amor era solamente una debilidad. Quizá tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo, su hijo ocupaba ya todas sus prioridades.

Estaba muy ansiosa, ¿qué pasaría si los miedos de Henry se cumplieran y en realidad no conseguía hacer ningún amigo? Eso era imposible. Su hijo era un niño simpático, en el pueblo todo mundo se había encariñado inmediatamente con él, pese a que ella despertaba algunos temores. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si se lastimaba?, ¿le había recordado cómo atarse los cordones de los zapatos?, ¿podría ir al baño solo sin ayuda?, ¿tendría suficiente con el almuerzo que le había preparado?

Se levantó de la silla casi de un salto. Estaba cansada de la espera y de escucharse a sí misma, había pasado toda la mañana con dudas y temores. ¿Sería acaso eso lo que su madre le había advertido sobre querer a alguien? Quería que Henry creciera fuerte y no débil.

Salió de la oficina, encendió el auto y se dirigió a la droguería. Compró los dulces favoritos de Henry y también una de esas historietas que al pequeño le gustaban tanto y que gracias a Graham, el sheriff, había comenzado a coleccionar. Al dueño de la droguería, el que siempre estornudaba, le extrañó un poco ver a Regina a esas horas por ahí, pero en cuanto vio lo que compraba entendió.

Regina salió de la tienda con la bolsa de papel llena de cosas para Henry, le daría la sorpresa en cuanto fuese por él a la escuela. Estaba por subir al automóvil cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

—Buenas tardes, señora alcaldesa—el señor Gold saludaba con las manos apoyadas en su bastón de siempre.

—Gold —saludó Regina, metiendo la bolsa de compras en el interior del auto.

—Qué sorpresa verla por aquí a estas horas y sin el pequeño —siguió el señor Gold, con curiosidad.

—Hoy fue su primer día de clases —respondió Regina, apresurada.

—¿En serio?, ¿tan pronto? —preguntó el señor Gold, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo—. Debo imaginar que es un momento muy difícil para una madre.

Desde que Henry había llegado a su vida Regina lo llevaba a todos lados con ella. Incluso había rechazado la idea de tener una niñera y prefería tenerlo en su oficina, a la vista, y encargarse de él por ella misma.

—Tal vez —respondió Regina fingiendo indiferencia—. Pero estará bien.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo estará, sobre todo a cargo de una maestra como la señorita Blanchard. Ya saben lo que dicen por ahí, que es la mejor, ¿no? —Gold terció una sonrisa.

Regina apretó la quijada y abrió la puerta del auto de mala gana.

—Ya casi es la hora de salida de Henry, Gold. Hasta luego.

—Hasta entonces, señora alcaldesa.

Regina subió al auto, cerró la puerta y puso el motor en marcha. Pasó el resto de la última hora paseando por Storybrooke. No quería regresar a la oficina ni mucho menos hacer pie en casa hasta que Henry estuviese de vuelta. La soledad de la casa sólo le recordaría todos esos temores que intentaba disipar.

Cuando finalmente la hora de salida llegó, Regina estacionó el auto frente a la escuela. Bajó rápidamente y escuchó la campana de fin de clases. Esperó paciente recargada sobre su auto, con los brazos cruzados, mientras veía cómo uno a uno los niños salían por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado. Algunos padres comenzaron a acercarse y abrazaban a sus hijos en cuanto los veían. Regina pensó en ellos, ¿quiénes serían en el otro mundo? Seguramente aldeanos, campesinos u obreros. De pronto, distinguió el rostro de Henry, quien salía acompañado de dos niños con una sonrisa feliz. Regina sonrió al verlo así, caminando hacia ella, animado y contento. Aquel primer día había valido la pena.

…

Regina escuchó el galope de los caballos y el sonido de las ruedas del carruaje, Cora la condujo de la mano hasta el recibidor. Las doncellas ya le habían cambiado el vestido de satín rosa por uno de terciopelo rojizo, más apropiado para la ocasión.

El rey Xavier entró en la casa señorial, donde su hijo, el príncipe Henry, lo esperaba con una reverencia.

—Bienvenido, padre —saludó Henry con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, hijo —respondió el rey, quien se notaba avejentado.

—Su majestad —saludó Cora, haciendo una reverencia e indicándole a Regina con la mirada que debía hacerlo también.

La niña obedeció y se inclinó con fascinación ante su abuelo. Éste sonrió complacido y se dirigió a su nieta con un gesto gentil.

—Hay que ver cuánto has crecido, Regina —sonrió el rey, acariciando la mejilla de la niña, quien sonrió con el gesto—. Te estás convirtiendo en una princesa muy bella.

No sólo Regina sonrió contenta, también lo hizo Cora. Que el rey se dirigiera así a su nieta indicaba muchas cosas a su favor. Quizá él también creía en la posibilidad de que Regina fuese la segunda en su línea de sucesión.

Fueron al gran salón mientras bebían té y esperaban a que la cena estuviese lista. Regina se sentó en uno de los sillones al lado de su madre, con las manitas cruzadas, un poco nerviosa. El rey era imponente y hablaba con voz áspera. Regina imaginó a su padre siendo un rey y no podía pensar en él igual que en su abuelo. Su padre no provocaba miedo y, contrario a su abuelo, no tenía la voz grave.

El rey Xavier y su hijo conversaron unos minutos sobre anécdotas de batalla que les parecían divertidas —al menos a uno de ellos—, reían complacidos. Cora estaba orgullosa, todo en su casa lucía impecable y el rey se notaba contento.

—Es un honor tenerte esta noche con nosotros, padre —dijo el príncipe Henry, animado.

—Me da gusto ver que mi hijo por fin tiene todo lo que quise para él —sonrió el rey, terminando su taza de té—: una hermosa esposa y una amada hija.

Cora sonrió y miró de reojo a Regina, quien sostenía la cucharita de su taza de té y la lamía para quitarle lo último del azúcar. Cora reprobó a su hija con la mirada y ésta dejó la cucharita inmediatamente.

Luego de unos minutos más pasaron al gran comedor, donde se sirvieron los manjares más suculentos y el mejor vino de la región. Cora quería demostrarle al rey que ella podría ser una auténtica noble y que portaba el título con verdadero honor.

La cena transcurría con normalidad. Regina intentaba cortar el carnero con los cubiertos y de vez en cuando su madre le reprendía con la mirada por hacerlo mal.

—He recibido noticias del duque Alejandro de Avalón, mi primo hermano —comenzó a decir el rey de pronto hacia su hijo—. Manda saludos para ti y la familia.

—Esa sí que es una sorpresa, hacía mucho que no sabíamos nada de él —dijo Henry sorprendido.

—Así es, pero recientemente se ha casado con una condesa y han hermanado reinos —respondió el rey—. Su misiva es el motivo de mi visita, Henry.

Cora levantó la vista, atenta y dejó de comer. El rey también había dejado los cubiertos y se limpiaba las comisuras de la boca con la servilleta. El príncipe Henry miraba a su padre con mucha atención.

—Quería esperar hasta después de la cena para decírtelo, hijo, pero creo que es mejor ahora —carraspeó el rey, posó los codos sobre la mesa lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Regina, quien sabía perfectamente que aquello era una falta de educación según lo que había dicho su madre.

—Cora, quizá debas llevarte a la niña… —comenzó a decir el príncipe Henry, con seriedad.

—No será necesario, es mejor que ellas escuchen también —dijo el rey, con las manos entrecruzadas, hizo una pausa y luego suspiró—. Henry, voy a abdicar. Seguramente ya has oído rumores antes, en la corte están deseosos de que finalmente lo haga.

—Padre…

—Déjame continuar —el rey se notaba cansado—. No soy el mismo. Esas guerras se llevaron lo mejor de mí. Ya no puedo seguir administrando el feudo y tampoco tengo fuerzas para crear alianzas. Las noticias del duque de Avalón han sido oportunas. Él va en camino a convertirse en un señor feudal. Comprenderás que ahora sus tierras valen mucho más al haberse casado con una noble. He decidido que él será mi sucesor.

La sangre de Cora hirvió desde lo más profundo de su ser. Henry escuchaba a su padre sin poder mover un músculo de la cara. El rey no tenía intenciones de ceder el reino a su propio hijo y aquello no sólo era inesperado, también era vergonzoso.

—Henry, nos hemos quedado sin muchas pertenencias, tenemos sólo los títulos nobiliarios. El reino pronto quedará en la miseria y es mi deber rescatarlo. El duque podría ser un mejor rey, sabe administrar muy bien las riquezas y…

—¡Usted no puede hacer eso! —exclamó Cora levantándose de su silla con arrebato, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y la mirada cristalizada—. ¡Henry es su hijo! ¡Yo le ayudé a enriquecerse cuando estuvo a punto de perderlo todo!

—Cora… —musitó Henry, nervioso.

—Eso no es suficiente, chiquilla tonta —respondió el rey con el ceño plegado, Regina sintió mucho miedo—. La riqueza no es suficiente, también hay que hacer alianzas, tratos, acuerdos entre la nobleza... ¡Pero qué te digo! Si tú sólo eres la hija de un molinero.

Cora comenzó a llorar de rabia. Miró al rey con profundo resentimiento. Henry permanecía cabizbajo.

—Las riquezas que ha malgastado, lo que ha comido y lo que se ha bebido en los últimos años ha sido gracias a nosotros… Gracias a mí. Yo no convertí esa paja en oro para nada —espetó Cora con los dientes apretados.

—Claro que no —sonrió el rey con ironía—. Fue nada menos ni nada más que para casarte con un príncipe y dejar tu miserable vida en el molino. Pero este es el destino, muchacha. La realeza no se hace, se nace.

Cora no podía más con aquello. Sujetaba el cuchillo con el que había estado cortando el carnero con aprensión. El rey se levantó de la silla dirigiendo una última mirada despreciativa a Cora. Henry también se levantó de la silla, sin articular palabra.

—Ahora, hijo mío, tienes la libertad de hacer una última elección: puedes quedarte con la riqueza que esta mujer tanto reclama y volverte un don nadie burgués o tomar el título nobiliario que te corresponderá, con dignidad, y salir del juego.

El rey dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de su hijo y salió de la habitación, dejando a Henry tan frío como un pedazo de hielo. Cora se fue hacia sus aposentos, encolerizada.

Regina no había comprendido nada. Miraba a su padre de soslayo, con un gesto de preocupación. El príncipe Henry lo notó, le devolvió la mirada y se acercó a ella. La cargó y la sostuvo cariñosamente entre sus brazos.

—¿Ya no serás rey, papi? —preguntó Regina, dubitativa.

—No, cariño —respondió Henry con claridad—. No sería uno bueno, al parecer.

—Yo no creo eso —respondió Regina, abrazándolo.

—Apuesto a que tú serías una mejor reina que yo.

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Los hilos de oro

**3  
****Los hilos de oro**

Henry había tenido uno de los mejores días de su corta vida. La señorita Blanchard había sido muy buena con él, logró plantar una semilla de frijol con dos de sus compañeros para un proyecto de la clase y parecía que tenía amigos. El pequeño contaba a su madre lo fabulosa que le parecía la escuela. Regina se sintió aliviada por una parte, pero por otra algo en su interior le hacía recordar las palabras de Gold: "es el momento más difícil para una madre".

—¡Mamá, me compraste dulces! —exclamó Henry sorprendido abriendo la bolsa que Regina había conseguido en la droguería.

—No sólo eso —respondió su madre, esbozando una sonrisa mientras manejaba a casa.

—¡Historietas! —volvió a exclamar Henry, incrédulo—. ¡Este es el mejor día!

Regina sonrió y acarició el cabello de su hijo mientras intentaba sacarse de la cabeza las ideas de Gold.

—¿Y cómo fue ella? —preguntó Regina, deteniéndose en el semáforo en rojo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Henry, hojeando la historieta al azar.

—Tu maestra.

—¡Oh, la señorita Blanchard! —sonrió Henry entusiasmado—. Es la mejor, mamá. Nos enseñó a dibujar unas aves también.

Regina miró de reojo a Henry y luego se dio cuenta de que el semáforo ya había cambiado a verde. Volvió a la marcha.

—Al parecer te ha gustado —siguió Regina, su semblante amigable había cambiado repentinamente.

—Sí, es muy buena.

Regina contuvo el impulso de decirle a Henry que le prohibía tener sentimientos amistosos por Mary Margaret. ¿Cómo le podría impedir que le agradara su maestra?

—Mamá, ¿puedo comer un chocolate?

—Después de la cena, cariño.

…

Luego de la visita del rey, en la casa señorial, las cosas ya no podían ser iguales. Parecía que Cora se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a perseguir a Henry todo el tiempo. Había cambiado de objetivo, ahora era su esposo a quien hostigaba día y noche. Gracias a esto, Regina pudo sentirse un poquito más libre, incluso jugó en los jardines sin que su madre se enterara. Sin embargo, no le gustaba cómo estaba todo en casa. Las doncellas murmuraban entre sí, los criados estaban enterados ya de que el reino se quedaba sin sufragio. Así que los deseos de que el rey abdicara pronto comenzaron a intensificarse.

El príncipe Henry había pasado los peores días de su vida. Se le notaba callado y taciturno. No sólo se sentía presionado por tomar una decisión, sino que también tenía que escuchar las exigencias de su esposa, quien se encargaba de recordarle una y otra vez que parte de la riqueza del reino le pertenecía.

Regina podía reconocer que su padre se encontraba preocupado y triste, tenía la mirada apagada y estaba mucho más delgado que antes. Hacía días que no la llevaba de paseo con los caballos ni le contaba cuentos.

Cora estaba muy impaciente. Se le veía andando de un lado a otro por toda la casa, con el humor peor que nunca, dando órdenes, gritando y regañando a los vasallos.

Una mañana, Regina recolectó unas flores mientras jugaba libre cerca de las caballerizas. Arrancaba los hierbajos y luego los ponía en una canasta. De pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía entre sus manos un trébol de cuatro hojas. Había escuchado en las historias que le contaba su padre que aquello era de buena suerte. Tomó el trébol con sumo cuidado y se dirigió al interior de la casa con paso apresurado.

Cora y Henry discutían en el salón. Los días pasaban y el rey pronto querría una respuesta. El príncipe sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión, pero Cora insistía en que no debía elegir nada, lo que tenía que hacer era exigir su corona. Henry estaba recargado sobre la chimenea, con un gesto de impaciencia.

—Tú eres el heredero, Henry. Él no nos puede hacer esto —decía Cora con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Cora, debes entender: no hay una tercera opción. Nos guste o no, mi padre sigue siendo el rey.

—¡No puede dejarnos en la miseria!

—¡¿Qué es más importante para ti?! —exclamó Henry cansado incluso de la voz de Cora—. ¿Quieres conservar el título y quedar en la pobreza?, ¿o prefieres que nos hagamos ricos y seamos nadie? ¡No hay nada más que hacer, Cora!

—Sí, sí la hay —respondió Cora, con los labios trémulos—. Ya lo hice una vez y lo haré otra vez.

Henry no comprendió las palabras de su mujer. Ésta salió de la habitación rápidamente. El príncipe se dejó caer en uno de los sillones cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada atenta de Regina.

—¿Qué haces aquí, hija? —preguntó Henry temeroso de que la niña hubiese presenciado la pelea.

—Para la buena suerte —sonrió la pequeña extendiéndole el trébol de cuatro hojas a su padre.

…

Desde que Henry tenía uso de razón, su madre preparaba las mejores tartas de manzanas del mundo. Era la mejor en la cocina. De hecho, el olor del postre recién horneado lo hizo salir de su habitación a hurtadillas. Había prometido que se quedaría ahí un rato mientras Regina atendía unos asuntos importantes en su oficina.

—¿Henry?

Henry saltó sorprendido justo en el momento en que uno de sus pequeños dedos traviesos se hundía en la jalea de la tarta que reposaba en la barra de la cocina. Su madre le dirigía una de esas miradas que solía hacer cuando estaba molesta y que a él lo atemorizaban un poco.

—Yo… sólo quería probar —respondió el niño con inocencia, de rodillas sobre la barra de la cocina.

—En primer lugar, vas a lastimarte —regañó Regina, tomándolo por la cintura y bajándolo de la barra—. Y en segundo lugar, sabes que no puedes probar postre hasta después de la cena.

—Pero…

—Henry —dijo Regina dirigiéndole una mirada severa.

—Sí, está bien, mamá —respondió el niño con un poco de decepción.

—¿No deberías estar en tu habitación? —preguntó Regina, alejando la tarta de manzana de la barra.

—Me aburría.

—Sabes que si te pido que te quedes en tu habitación ahí debes de estar y…

—Jum… Regina…

La voz de Graham, el sheriff, interrumpió a la alcaldesa. Ésta, nerviosa, lo miró de soslayo.

—Ah, sí, Graham. Te llamo luego —dijo Regina, apresurada.

—Adiós, Henry —se despidió Graham, acercándose al niño y chocando la mano con él.

—Mamá, ¿por qué Graham no se queda a cenar?

…

Aquella noche Cora no fue personalmente a acostar a Regina. Ésta se decepcionó un poco cuando su padre tampoco lo hizo. Lo que sucedía en su familia la inquietaba un poco, pese a que sólo tenía tres años podía darse cuenta de las cosas.

Regina se quedó agazapada entre las mantas, la oscuridad la atemorizaba un poco y la vela que una de las doncellas había encendido comenzaba ya a consumirse. Regina pensó que si salía al pasillo podría tomar alguna de repuesto. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación con sigilo. Cuando estuvo en el pasillo escuchó el sonido del crujir de las maderas. Giró hacia todos lados y finalmente identificó que el ruido provenía de la torre próxima que ascendía por las escaleras. Con curiosidad, Regina siguió el camino, se olvidó de la vela y comenzó a subir los peldaños.

El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Regina se detuvo delante de la puerta de la única pieza de la torre. Aquel lugar estaba prohibido, su madre había indicado más de una vez que no debía acercarse ahí por ningún motivo. Sin embargo, el sonido envolvente del crujir de la madera la atrajo por inercia.

La puerta tenía unos orificios por los cuales los ojitos de Regina alcanzaban a distinguir perfectamente qué había en el interior: Cora estaba sentada frente a una rueca, la cual hacía aquel sonido tan atrayente, hilando lo que parecía ser paja, pues había virutas esparcidas por todo el suelo.

Cora hilaba con ahínco, sin darse descanso. Tomaba los filamentos de paja y giraba la rueca con velocidad. En su rostro había rabia, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y los labios pálidos. Rechazaba la idea de ser miserable de nuevo, no volvería a tener esa vida, todo lo que debía hacer era darle vuelta a la rueca.

Regina miró con asombro cuando uno de los filamentos que su madre había metido en la rueca se convirtió en un fino y resplandeciente hilo de oro. Pensó que sus ojos la engañaban, ¿qué hacía hilando a medianoche?, ¿acaso ese no era trabajo de campesinos?

Cora sonrió satisfecha cuando consiguió sacar el oro de la rueca. La magia estaba a su favor, de nuevo.

…

—¿Y qué tal tu nueva escuela, Henry? —preguntó Graham probando un bocado de la deliciosa lasaña que Regina había preparado para esa noche.

—¡Me gusta! —exclamó Henry con la boca llena de salsa de tomate.

—Henry, mastica tu bocado —indicó Regina, ensimismada en su propio platillo.

—Planté un frijol —siguió Henry, hizo caso a su madre y masticó haciendo muchas muecas en el proceso.

—¿De veras? Suena como un muy buen primer día —sonrió Graham.

—¡Sí! La señorita Blanchard nos dijo que en dos semanas veremos resultados —siguió Henry.

—¿Serán frijoles mágicos? —preguntó Graham, divertido.

Henry sonrió sin saber de qué hablaba el sheriff, Regina casi se atragantó con el bocado de lasaña y levantó la mirada. Graham bromeaba, sólo bromeaba.

—La señorita Blanchard también dice que aprenderemos a construir refugios para aves —siguió Henry, entusiasmado.

—Vaya, la señorita Blanchard parece saber demasiadas cosas —dijo Graham.

—Sí, como las súper heroínas de las historietas —dijo Henry señalando con un dedito al aire.

—La lasaña va a enfriarse si toda la noche hablan de la señorita Blanchard —intervino Regina de mala gana.

Henry reconoció la mirada molesta de su madre y obedeció. Graham sabía muy bien cuando Regina estaba celosa, siguió comiendo sin entender muy bien por qué a la alcaldesa le molestaba tanto una simple maestra de pueblo.

…

La seguridad en el castillo del rey fue doblemente reforzada. Ahora que estaba a punto de dejar la corona, el monarca sólo quería privacidad y la mayor de las discreciones. Sin embargo, una mañana un soldado anunció que su majestad tenía visita.

—Ordené que nadie entrara al castillo —respondió el rey molesto.

—Es la princesa Cora, alteza —siguió el soldado, nervioso.

El rey levantó la vista, ¿no había quedado nada claro para esa chiquilla plebeya? Aceptó que fuese recibida sólo porque quería despacharla de una vez por todas.

Cora atravesó el umbral del castillo. El rey estaba sentado en el trono, llevaba la barba de varios días mal cuidada y vestía una túnica de algodón sin muchos ornamentos. La cálida luz del verano entraba por los vitrales, afuera hacía un precioso día.

—Su majestad —saludó Cora con una reverencia.

—Cora, ¿acaso has perdido el sentido de la dignidad?

Cora había tomado la decisión de no dejarse llevar más por la ira. Se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa fría y resentida.

—Porque la tengo, su alteza, estoy aquí —respondió la mujer con un dejo de satisfacción.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —preguntó el rey casi desafiante.

—He venido a entregarle un obsequio —siguió Cora, jactanciosa, hizo una seña a uno de los guardia y enseguida la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron más guardias que llevaban una docena de carretas repletas de hilos dorados.

El rey se quedó boquiabierto, se levantó lentamente del trono y se acercó con cautela para asegurarse de que aquel hilo era verdaderamente oro.

—Lo has vuelto a hacer —musitó el rey mientras sostenía un hilo con las manos.

—Y puedo hacer más, su majestad —siguió Cora, mirando al rey con suma soberbia—. Si usted así lo desea.

El rey parecía absorto. Le costó salir de sus pensamientos y finalmente dirigió una mirada a su nuera, quien sonreía con orgullo.

—¿Acaso estás comprando mi corona? —preguntó inquisitoriamente el rey.

—Si así quiere llamarlo —respondió Cora con indiferencia—. Mi propuesta es clara: usted toma el oro, yo puedo hilar más, usted cede la corona a Henry y nosotros podemos recuperar el reino.

La voz de Cora sonó firme y segura, como todo lo que decía. El rey se quedó pensativo, se paseó delante de las carretas llenas de oro. Luego se detuvo y sonrió mirando hacia el techo del castillo.

—La riqueza se parece tanto a la juventud, Cora —dijo el rey, casi ensimismado—. A los plebeyos no les importa si su rey es viejo o pobre, lo que les importa es que siga siendo un noble. La sangre es el poder, es el orden, así ha sido y así será siempre.

—Eso no parecía ser importante cuando yo hilé riquezas para usted y el reino la primera vez —respondió Cora a la defensiva.

—Problemas desesperados requieren soluciones desesperadas —respondió el rey, con sorna—. He de suponer que Henry no sabe que estás aquí.

—Mi marido no puede resolver este tipo de cosas.

—Por supuesto que no. Eso lo sé bien. Sin embargo, quizá debiste preguntarle en la noche de bodas si él estaba seguro de que sería rey algún día —el rey se paseaba con los brazos entrecruzados detrás de la espalda—. El problema, querida, no es que Henry herede la corona y gobierne mal, el problema es que quien llevará la verdadera monarquía en su cabeza serás tú. Como verás, no puedo permitir que alguien de tu clase reine sobre mi legado.

—¿El rey tiene miedo del pueblo? —preguntó Cora con sorna.

—No, pero de las brujas sí.

El rey comenzó a lanzar las carretas llenas de hilos, esparciendo el oro por todas partes con un sonido estruendoso.

—¡Eres una bruja! ¡Una hechicera maldita! —exclamaba el rey encolerizado volcando los hilos de oro—. La corte lo decía todo el tiempo, desde que hilaste delante de todos… Yo tomé ese oro y nos hice ricos de nuevo pero de nada sirvió. ¡Tu oro está maldito! Después de eso no he hecho otra cosa más que envejecer y debilitarme. ¡Eres una hereje, Cora! ¿Tú crees que la corona puede ser tuya? Tienes mucha suerte de que yo aún no te he enviado a la hoguera.

Cora, erguida, sostenía la mirada furiosa del rey sin decir una sola palabra. En cuanto éste dejó de vociferar y escupir saliva, la mujer lanzó una nube púrpura que hizo desaparecer los hilos de oro esparcidos por el suelo.

—La moral de la nobleza es muy curiosa, alteza. Usted me ha despreciado y humillado, sin embargo no resistió la tentación de tocar mi oro. Todo tiene un precio, su majestad.

Cora dio media vuelta y salió de la pieza. El rey la miró irse sin entender lo que ella había dicho. No se dio cuenta que en sus dedos comenzaba a formarse una mancha rojiza, el principio de la maldición que terminaría con su vida luego de una dolorosa agonía.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. La cicatriz

**4  
****La cicatriz**

El cuarto de baño estaba rodeado del espeso vapor y el aroma de los aceites, la luz de la tarde entraba por la ventana reflectando las gotas de agua como un arcoíris. Cora tallaba con cuidado la suave y rosada piel de su pequeña hija, mientras ésta jugaba la espuma del jabón en la bañera con los deditos de las manos, canturreando una cancioncilla. Cora parecía muy pensativa, pasaba la esponja de felpa sin poner mucha atención.

—Mamá… Quiero decir, madre —corrigió Regina rápidamente—, ¿estás triste?

—¿Mmm? —Cora salió de sus pensamientos—. Oh, no, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda ponerme triste, querida.

Regina sonrió. Cora siguió enjabonándola, sin embargo, había una cosa que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Algunas veces, cuando cuidaba de Regina, no podía evitar pensar en la hija que había abandonado. Cuando Regina nació era tan parecida a esa primera niña que sintió miedo. Tenían el mismo tono de piel, el color de los ojos y el cabello. Con el paso de los meses los ojos de Regina adquirieron un color más ocre, hasta que finalmente se volvieron marrones y su cabello se oscureció. Para alivio de Cora, Regina tenía mucho al príncipe Henry, así no recordaba a aquella niña que había dejado en el bosque, en una simple canasta. No se arrepentía de ello, no podía decir que sintiera alguna culpa, para una mujer sin corazón no existía el remordimiento. Sin embargo, le alegraba que Regina fuese tan diferente, como si con ella comenzara una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo inicio para hacer las cosas bien. El cuidado con el que proveía a su hija tenía fundamento, quería convertirla en lo que ella no había podido ser. Ahora que sentía amenazados sus deseos, Cora era capaz de todo con tal de conseguir lo que quería y necesitaba.

…

Regina miraba por la ventana. Henry estaba jugando en el jardín trasero, sobre la espalda llevaba un saco de cuero falso y dentro de éste un juego de flechas con punta de plástico. En las manos sostenía un arco también de juguete y corría de un lado a otro apuntando al aire y hablando consigo mismo. Regina podía pasar horas sólo mirándolo. Henry era un niño maravilloso y ella lo sabía. Sólo él había logrado despertar sentimientos profundos y buenos en Regina. Se había convertido en una madre dulce y amorosa. Desde que había lanzado la maldición, hacía ya veintiún años, ella no se había permitido tener a nadie a su lado. Henry llegó en el momento correcto y estaba segura de que su curtido corazón se ablandaba poco a poco.

—¡Henry! —llamó Regina saliendo por la puerta del jardín.

—¡Un rato más, mamá! ¡Por favor! —suplicó Henry con la carita llena de tierra y las rodillas enlodadas.

—¿Qué haces, cariño? —preguntó Regina, divertida.

—¡Soy Robin Hood! —exclamó Henry, emocionado con el arco en la mano.

—Bueno, sir Robin Hood, es hora de que haga sus deberes —dijo Regina con un tono ceremonial.

—Está bien, _mi lady_ —sonrió Henry haciendo una reverencia para luego salir corriendo.

Regina sonrió, ¿y se suponía que el Bosque Encantado había quedado atrás? Sabía que a su pequeño le entusiasmaban las historias; sin embargo, fue muy cuidadosa y dejó fuera de su alcance los cuentos de hadas, con las historietas era suficiente.

Hacía ya un mes de que Henry iba al prescolar. Regina poco a poco se había acostumbrado a tenerlo lejos de ella la mitad del día, pero no por ello le resultaba más fácil. Así que implementó una rutina, todas las tardes dejaría el trabajo a tiempo para estar con Henry, harían los deberes juntos y cenarían en casa. Todo iba a ser perfecto.

—Bien, veamos qué es lo que se le ocurrió a la señorita Blanchard esta vez —dijo Regina en un tono poco amistoso que Henry no solía notar.

—Debo trabajar en mi árbol _geológico_.

—Querrás decir genealógico, cariño.

—Sí, tal vez.

La expresión jovial de Regina se transformó en un gesto serio. Henry se quitaba el atuendo de Robin Hood y se sentaba al lado de su madre en el pequeño escritorio de su habitación. Regina lo miró con detenimiento y moduló su voz a un tono muy suave.

—Henry, ya habíamos hablado de esto hace poco, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó ella, un tanto preocupada.

—¿Sobre qué, mamá? —respondió Henry confundido.

—Sobre tu adopción, cariño —dijo Regina sutilmente.

—Ah, sí, lo sé —asintió Henry sin mucha preocupación—. La señorita Blanchard lo sabe también.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Regina extrañada.

—Sí, ella me contó sobre el día en que me conoció —sonrió Henry, haciendo unos garabatos en la hoja de papel—. Me dijo que tú me trajiste a aquí y que yo lloraba mucho.

Regina apenas si podía articular palabra. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa maestra de pueblo a contarle algo así a su hijo? Por supuesto que Henry sabía que era adoptado, Regina había sido muy cuidadosa en decírselo desde muy pequeño, para que nunca llegase a conclusiones erróneas sobre su origen. Sin embargo, Snow, Mary Margaret, había llegado muy lejos.

—Entonces, ¿tengo abuelos? —preguntó Henry desviando la atención de su madre quien tenía claramente una mirada furiosa.

—¿Qué? —musitó Regina confundida—. Ah, sí… Sí, Henry. Bueno, los tuviste.

—¿Cómo eran tus padres, mamá? —preguntó Henry, entusiasmado.

—Mi padre era el hombre más dulce de este mundo —respondió Regina, aclarándose la garganta un poco como cada vez que hablaba de su padre—. Se llamaba como tú: Henry.

—¿De veras?, ¿yo me llamo como él? —preguntó el pequeño emocionado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Regina asintió complacida.

—¿Y tu madre? —preguntó Henry con curiosidad.

Regina suspiró.

…

Regina corría a toda velocidad por los prados sujetándose el largo vestido con las manitas para no tropezar. Detrás de ella, dos niñas corrían también apresuradas. Entre risas y gritos de júbilo jugaban al Rey Midas, una de ellas era el rey y si tocaba a otra ésta tenía que quedarse inmóvil pues se convertía en oro. Era la primera vez que Regina jugaba con otras niñas, éstas eran las hijas de las mozas que vivían en el mismo feudo. Aquello resultaba ser muy divertido. Regina lamentaba que nunca antes hubiese salido a jugar a los jardines con ellas, estaba pasándola muy bien. Cuando le tocó el turno de ser el Rey Midas las otras niñas corrieron también apresuradas, sin embargo lo hicieron muy lejos con verdadero miedo. De pronto, Regina se dio cuenta por qué las niñas habían huido de ahí: Cora se aproximaba a Regina con paso firme y rápido, tenía un gesto de enfado evidente y resoplaba por la nariz.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —exclamó Cora a su hija, sujetándola firmemente por un brazo—. ¡Esas niñas no son como tú! ¡Son unas simples sirvientas! ¡Habrá que ver si no te han contagiado los piojos! ¡Mírate nada más!

Cora condujo a Regina del brazo hasta el interior de la casa. Los ojitos de las otras niñas miraban desde sus escondites cómo la princesa Cora blandía a su hija. Regina tenía el corazón acelerado, sentía miedo. Cora seguía reprendiéndola cuando de pronto el príncipe Henry se cruzó en su camino.

—Cora, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Ahora? —inquirió Cora malhumorada—. No tengo tiempo. Tu hija ha estado jugando con los criados. No sé de dónde habrá aprendido esas costumbres.

—Cora, esto no puede esperar.

Henry tenía un gesto nervioso, sudaba a mares y tenía el semblante enfermizo.

—¿Qué pasa, querido? —preguntó Cora, soltando a Regina y aproximándose a Henry.

—He abdicado junto con mi padre —dijo Henry sin rodeos.

Cora no quería creer lo que escuchaba. Regina se había quedado en un rincón de la habitación, temerosa. El príncipe Henry caminaba de un lado a otro muy preocupado.

—¿Q-qué has hecho qué? —preguntó Cora sorprendida.

—He renunciado a la fortuna, Cora —dijo Henry con los ojos enrojecidos, intentaba explicarse lo mejor posible—. Creo que será lo mejor para nosotros. Aceptaré el título nobiliario que mi padre nos ha ofrecido. Podremos ser conde y condesa, las cosas irán bien, ya lo verás. Nos quedaremos con esta casa, con las granjas y los criados. Regina podrá crecer aquí, en el campo, tendrá una buena vida.

—Tú… tú… —intentaba decir Cora— has condenado a nuestra hija a una vida miserable.

—¿No lo entiendes, Cora? —preguntó Henry, preocupado—. Podremos vivir con libertad, no hay nada mejor que eso.

—¡El reino habría sido mejor que eso! —exclamó Cora encolerizada—. ¡Nos has dejado en la miseria!

—No, Cora, por supuesto que no —respondió Henry, cansado—. Lo que he hecho ha sido por el bien de los tres. Haber peleado por la corona habría sido estúpido y una guerra perdida.

—Para mí no.

Cora miró a Henry con desprecio, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas furiosas. Tomó de nuevo a Regina del brazo y la llevó consigo hasta su alcoba de prisa.

…

Por mucho que lo intentara, Regina no podía evitar sentirse molesta con Mary Margaret. Se suponía que en esa nueva vida ella no debía causarle más problemas, ese era el plan. No soportaba que Henry hablara todo el tiempo de su maestra ni que pasara demasiado tiempo con ella. Ardía de celos con sólo pensar que el niño pasaba la misma cantidad del día con la señorita Blanchard como con ella que era su madre.

Graham ya había sufrido las consecuencias del malhumor de la alcaldesa, en los últimos días lo había convencido de vigilar a Henry durante la hora del almuerzo en la escuela, quería saber cuánto tiempo pasaba su hijo con la señorita Blanchard. Lo mismo había sido para Sidney quien no había conseguido acceder a los archivos de la escuela como Regina lo había pedido.

—¡Son esos archivos o tu trabajo, Sidney! ¡Los quiero para mañana mismo! —exclamó Regina con firmeza en el auricular y luego colgó de mala gana—. ¡Archivos clasificados… bah! ¡Yo hice esa escuela!

Llamaron a la puerta y el rostro de Graham se asomó por la abertura.

—¿Se puede?

—Pasa —ordenó Regina, ordenando unos papeles apresuradamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí? El almuerzo comienza en media hora, ya deberías estar ahí.

—¿Crees que sea muy necesario? —preguntó Graham con un gesto dubitativo.

—Lo es, por supuesto que lo es —respondió Regina con un gesto amenazante.

—Regina, ¿no crees que estás llevando esto demasiado lejos? —preguntó Graham, indiferente—. La señorita Blanchard es la persona menos interesante que he conocido en Storybrooke. Es sólo una maestra. ¿Qué es lo que tienes contra ella?

Regina miró a Graham con una cara de pocos amigos, cuando hacía ese gesto la cicatriz de su labio parecía marcarse aún más.

—Mi hijo pasa con ella todos los días, Graham, ¿te parece poco que quiera saber quién es esa mujer?

—Pero si todo mundo la conoce. ¿No será que estás celosa?

—¿Celosa? —preguntó Regina, resoplando—. ¿Celosa de una maestra de pueblo?, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

—No lo sé —respondió Graham encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizá por Henry.

—Henry es mi hijo, no de ella.

—¿Lo ves?

Graham sonrió alzando las cejas hacia la alcaldesa. Ésta lo miró con desprecio y regresó a su escritorio.

—Regina, no tienes que temer nada. Mary Margaret no es una amenaza para ti. Conozco a Henry muy bien y sé que él te ama más que a nadie en este mundo.

Las palabras de Graham tomaron a Regina por sorpresa. Ella alzó la mirada, su gesto se había vuelto suave. Graham le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta.

Por la tarde, luego de los deberes, Regina ayudó a Henry a ducharse antes de cenar. El niño no dejaba de hablar sobre lo que había hecho en la escuela, pero por alguna razón Regina se mostraba mucho más alegre. Las palabras de Graham habían hecho efecto en ella. Henry era su hijo y también lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

—Entonces, yo le dije que podríamos construir un sitio para aves aquí en la casa, ¿podemos mamá? Te prometo que nos portaremos bien. Él es mi amigo.

Henry sonrió a su madre, ésta le secaba el cabello con la toalla.

—Ya veremos, cariño —dijo Regina—. De hecho, he pensado que quizá nos hemos apresurado un poco con esto de la escuela.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Henry, confundido mientras su madre le colocaba el pijama de dinosaurios.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente, por ahora. ¿Qué te parece aprender cosas en casa? El próximo año podrías regresar a la escuela sin ningún problema. Será otra clase, pero harás amigos ahí también. Ya verás.

—¿Qué?, ¿no volveré a la escuela el lunes?

—Es lo mejor, cariño.

—P-pero… la señorita Blanchard…

—No me importa lo que la señorita piense —dijo Regina subiendo el tono de su voz—. Yo soy tu madre y sé lo que te conviene y lo que no. Así que si digo que no volverás a la escuela así será.

—¡Mamá, yo quiero ir a la escuela!

—Volverás a casa y eso es todo.

—¡No! —gritó Henry, zafándose de los brazos de Regina—. ¡Yo quiero ir a la escuela! ¡Tengo amigos! ¡Quiero a mi maestra!

—¡Tú no puedes quererla, Henry! ¡Ella no es tu madre! —exclamó Regina, exasperada.

—¡Tú tampoco lo eres!

Regina no soportó que su hijo le dijera aquello. Lo miró enfurecida y, con un impulso que ella misma desconoció, alzó la mano amenazadoramente. Henry cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con los brazos. Regina se detuvo en el aire y apretó el puño, ¿qué había estado a punto de hacer? Henry abrió los ojos poco a poco, bajando los brazos con incredulidad. Por primera vez en su corta vida, miró a su madre con miedo y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Regina no sabía qué hacer, sus labios trémulos intentaban decir algo al pequeño niño que la miraba con esos ojos verdes y profundos llenos de lágrimas.

—Henry, yo…

El niño echó a correr por el pasillo, alejándose lo más rápido que pudo de su madre. Regina se quedó inmóvil, sólo mirando cómo su pequeño hijo huía de ella. Regina fue tras él tan pronto como pudo. Henry se encerró en su habitación, colocó el seguro y se escondió debajo de la cama. Regina se colocó detrás de la puerta.

—¡Henry! —exclamaba llamando a la puerta—. Cariño, perdóname… yo… yo no quise…

Regina se dejó resbalar con la espalda pegada en la puerta, mientras se sentaba en el suelo con las rodillas recogidas y el rostro escondido entre ellas. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla hasta morir sobre la cicatriz de su labio.

…

Cora cambió el vestido sucio de Regina por uno limpio rápidamente. Intentaba distraerse de lo que acababa de anunciar Henry. Estaba furiosa, no podía contenerse a sí misma. Regina miraba a su madre con un poco de aprensión. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero intuía que no era algo bueno.

Para calmar su humor, Cora comenzó a cepillar el cabello de su hija, desenredando los mechones que le caían sobre la cara.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no puedo jugar con esas niñas? —preguntó Regina, confundida.

—Porque tú eres diferente a ellas, querida —decía Cora, ensimismada.

—¿En qué soy diferente?

—Bueno, tú eres la nieta del rey, eres la dueña de las tierras que ellas van a sembrar algún día.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—Lo es, Regina —dijo Cora con una sonrisa—. Debes entenderlo desde ahora. Tú serás alguien muy importante, harás cosas grandes y maravillosas. No puedes perder el tiempo jugando con unas simples plebeyas.

—Pero, madre, tú haces cosas de plebeyas.

—¿Cómo dices? —Cora se detuvo y miró a su hija con detenimiento.

—La otra noche yo te vi hilando en la rueca. Hacías que la paja se convirtiera en oro —respondió Regina como si se tratase de la cosa más natural del mundo.

—Te prohíbo que cuentes algo de esto a tu padre, ¿me entendiste? —Cora tomó el brazo de Regina, haciéndole daño—. ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás a comportarte como una princesa?!

La mirada de Cora se tornó colérica. Alzó una mano y azotó la mejilla de Regina tan fuerte que lanzó a la niña por los aires, en el arrebato no contuvo su magia y ésta se impactó contra la pequeña como una luz púrpura resplandeciente. Regina cayó de bruces contra el suelo, las lágrimas resbalaban de su rostro y también la sangre. El golpe de su madre le había abierto el labio, haciéndole una profunda herida. Regina se tocó el rostro con la mano y vio el líquido rojizo. La puerta de la alcoba se abrió de par en par, Henry apareció en el umbral y miró perplejo la escena: Cora se había quedado en el rincón de la habitación, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Regina, en el suelo, lloraba con el rostro enrojecido y los labios ensangrentados.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó Henry, furioso, con la voz grave. Se dirigió con rapidez hacia su hija y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Cora era incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Henry miró con detenimiento la herida de Regina y luego dirigió sus ojos enrojecidos hacia su mujer.

—Tú no merecías ser madre, Cora.

En cuanto Henry dijo esto salió de la habitación, presuroso, protegiendo a su hija entre sus brazos.

…

Regina se miraba en el espejo, había llorado mucho. Se lavó la cara y pasó sus dedos por su rostro deteniéndose en la marca de su labio. Recordaba aquel día, recordaba a Cora, recordaba todo. Había fallado. Henry no abrió la puerta de su habitación durante toda la noche.

_**Continuará...**_


	5. El latido de su corazón

**5  
****El latido de su corazón**

El labio de Regina sanó en unos días gracias a los cuidados de las doncellas y su padre. Sin embargo, la cicatriz permaneció. Habría de tenerla toda su vida. La confianza y admiración que Regina tenía por su madre a una edad temprana quedó herida también. Cora no había hecho mucho para disculparse, eligió el silencio. Los días que siguieron al incidente se quedó en su habitación. El príncipe Henry prefería que las cosas fueran así, no estaba seguro de soportar la presencia de su mujer después de lo sucedido. Cora hirió a Regina, la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y no podía perdonárselo. Hubiese ordenado montar una guardia real de haber sido necesario para mantenerla alejada de su propia hija. No podía explicarse cómo es que una madre no podía mostrar un poco de ternura hacia una criatura inocente.

Regina se sintió aliviada de estar separada de su madre por unos días. Sin embargo, seguía sin entender lo que estaba pasando en su propia casa. Su padre la trataba con dulzura, era tan bueno y cariñoso como siempre, pero se notaba triste. Regina creía que era por lo que había sucedido entre ella y su madre. Quería enmendarlo pero no sabía cómo.

Cora, encerrada en su alcoba, miraba por la ventana: afuera su hija jugaba con un listón. La niña parecía muy solitaria pero se entretenía dando de vueltas con la cinta enredada en sus brazos.

—Sabes, querida, eres lo que se dice… una madre descorazonada.

Una voz conocida atrajo la atención de Cora. Rumpelstiltskin sonreía sentado en una de las sillas, con las piernas cruzadas. Cora parpadeó muy rápido, creía que sus ojos la engañaban, habían pasado casi cuatro años desde la última vez que se vieron.

—Mira que hacerle eso a una pequeña niña… Francamente se necesita no tener sentimientos. Pero supongo que sabes de qué hablo, ¿verdad?

Cora se levantó lentamente y se acercó a Rumpelstilskin con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

—¿A qué debo la visita de El Oscuro en mi casa? O, mejor dicho, ¿en mis aposentos?

Rumpelstilskin sonrió divertido, se levantó de la silla con un brinco y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Cora se quedó de pie, a suficiente distancia de él.

—La verdad, querida, estaba un poco aburrido y pensé que sería buena idea visitar a una vieja amiga.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Cora interesada—. Todo este tiempo supuse que estabas enojado conmigo.

—Un poquito —dijo El Oscuro haciendo un gesto con los dedos—. Pero me he dado cuenta que herir a los demás es algo muy tuyo, ya no siento que haya sido personal.

—Lo que sucedió con mi hija no es de tu incumbencia, Rumpel —dijo Cora con la voz enfadada—. Yo sé qué es lo mejor para ella.

—Ah, sí, sí —asintió Rumpelstilskin distraídamente mientras abría unos cofres de madera que estaban de adorno en el tocador de Cora—. Imagino que quieres verla triunfar en este mundo injusto y malvado.

—Es lo que toda madre quiere, pero tú qué has de saber —dijo Cora, indiferente.

De pronto, la mano de Rumpelstilskin apretó con fuerza el rostro de Cora. Ésta lo miró sorprendida y a la vez temerosa.

—Sé más de lo que crees, querida —sonrió Rumpelstilskin soltándola bruscamente.

Cora recordó que El Oscuro tenía un hijo que estaba perdido. Se frotó las mejillas, muy molesta y miró al hechicero con desprecio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Supongo que no has venido a darme consejos sobre paternidad, ¿o sí? —preguntó Cora, desafiante.

—Los rumores corren y sé de buena fuente que te has quedado… ¿cómo le dicen? ¡Ah, sí! Pobre —sonrió Rumpelstilskin divertido—. Y también he sabido, de lo que he escuchado por ahí, que has estado utilizando magia. Magia oscura, por supuesto. Magia que yo te enseñé.

—Pareces muy al tanto de mi vida.

—Más de lo que te imaginas.

—¿Te molesta que practique lo que me enseñaste?

—No, en lo absoluto. Soy un ser bastante generoso, ¿sabes? Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien en tu vida, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que lo único que te queda es esta casa, el título de condesa y un par de gallinas.

—No te necesito —dijo Cora con desprecio.

—Oh, bueno, yo creo que sí —sonrió Rumpelstiltskin con una sonrisa complacida—. Me has llamado con el pensamiento. ¿No te parece romántico?

Cora se quedó fría, aquello era cierto. Desde que comenzaron los problemas con el rey ella había deseado ver de nuevo a Rumpelstiltskin, pero no contaba con que aquello podría suceder.

—Parece que entre tú y yo sigue habiendo algo después de todo, ¿no? —dijo Cora esbozando una sonrisa.

—Creo que eso es lo que tú quieres, querida —sonrió Rumpelstiltskin—. Pero dime, ¿para qué me has llamado?

—Necesito poder, Rumpel —dijo Cora aproximándose a él con arrebato—. Necesito tener todas las herramientas necesarias para salvar a mi familia.

—Querrás decir, para salvarte. La verdad es que lo que hizo el flamante estúpido de tu marido no fue tan malo. ¿No te gusta la vida en el campo?

—Rumpel, por favor, no puedo con esto. Necesito hacer tratos con gente poderosa, pero para eso necesito que me escuchen.

—Querida, no necesitas mi ayuda. Eres una persona manipuladora por naturaleza, ¿qué más podría hacer yo?

—Quiero que la magia haga eso por mí.

—¿Pretendes que otros te obedezcan a través de magia?

—¿Puedes hacerlo Rumpel?

—Mmm…

Rumpelstiltskin alzó una mano, chasqueó los dedos y una luz violeta rodeó a Cora. Ésta se miró las manos y vio cómo resplandecían. Sonrió satisfecha.

—Nunca me fallas, Rumpel.

—Pero elegiste al tonto príncipe heredero, qué pena —dijo El Oscuro encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque, debo decir que tienes una hija muy hermosa, como tú.

Rumpelstilskin se acercó a la ventana donde Cora había estado observando a Regina jugar. La niña seguía entretenida danzando con el listón por el jardín.

—Temo que su padre la ha malcriado demasiado —dijo Cora, despectivamente.

—Bueno, es sólo una niña por ahora, querida. Pero puedes estar segura de que tu hija hará cosas grandiosas. Te sentirás muy orgullosa en el futuro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Cora, perpleja—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Secretos de un hechicero —El Oscuro guiñó un ojo—. Es una lástima que le hayas partido el corazón de esa forma.

—Debía darle una elección —dijo Cora, con firmeza.

—Ah, sí, claro. ¿Sabes? Esa no será la primera ni la peor cicatriz que le dejarás en su vida.

Cora miró a Regina jugando, ajena a todo eso. De pronto, las manos de Rumpelstiltskin se posaron en sus hombros, deslizándose poco a poco por sus brazos.

—Ahora, querida, sabes que toda magia tiene su precio.

A la mañana siguiente, Regina jugaba a saltar los peldaños de la escalera, uno a uno con un pie. Se detuvo en seco cuando la sombra de su madre se proyectó en la superficie de los muros. Regina alzó la mirada y vio a Cora sonriéndole desde arriba de la escalera.

—Buenos días, cariño —saludó Cora, acercándose a ella.

—Buenos días, madre —respondió Regina, nerviosa, retrocediendo con temor.

—¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo hoy?

—¿Un paseo?

—Sí, querida. Sólo tú y yo.

Cora ofreció su mano a Regina, ésta la tomó vacilante. Tenía mucho miedo. Su labio todavía dolía y recordaba el sabor amargo de la sangre que se había regado por su boca.

Madre e hija salieron de la casa y caminaron por el campo. Regina tenía el corazón acelerado y buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada a su padre. Cora se detuvo de pronto, miró a su hija y esbozó una sonrisa, luego pasó su mano por el rostro de la pequeña, quien se estremeció con el contacto.

—Regina, cariño, sabes que yo no quise hacer esto, ¿verdad? Estaba muy preocupada. Tu padre tomó decisiones precipitadas que nos han afectado, ¿entiendes?

Regina asintió con temor.

—Pero no volverá a pasar. Sólo debemos hacer nuestro máximo esfuerzo para que las cosas salgan bien. ¿Amas a tu padre?

—Sí, madre —dijo Regina con los ojos húmedos.

—Entonces, por él debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga. Vamos a recuperar lo que era nuestro.

—Sí… sí, madre.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendes, mi niña. ¿Sabes? Cuando crezcas no sólo serás una hermosa mujer, también tendrás todas las cosas que quiero para ti. ¡Oh, Regina, tú podrías serlo todo!

Cora abrazó a Regina de repente. La niña no esperaba aquello, pero correspondió al abrazo. Muy emocionada comenzó a llorar.

—¿Cómo qué, madre? —preguntó Regina, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

—Como una reina, querida.

Algunos días después, llegó el anuncio: el rey Xavier había muerto. El príncipe Henry no podía creer lo que el mensajero decía. Su alteza murió atacado por unas manchas rojizas que le comieron la piel de la noche a la mañana. Cora consoló a Regina una vez que le dio la noticia. La niña se recostó sobre el pecho de su madre y se sintió un poco extrañada de que no escuchó nunca el latido de su corazón.

…

La tormenta caía sobre Storybrooke con fuerza. Regina daba de vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Estaba segura de que se había ido la luz eléctrica. De cualquier forma, en su habitación todo era oscuridad. En ella misma sólo había oscuridad. Los ojos le ardían de tanto llorar, pero aun así no conciliaba el sueño.

De pronto, la perilla de la puerta se giró. Regina escuchó el sonido y reconoció las pisadas sigilosas y pausadas que entraban en la habitación.

—Mami, ¿estás dormida?

La voz de Henry se escuchaba cortada, Regina reconoció que había estado llorando. Recordó lo mucho que lo asustaban las tormentas.

—No, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? Ya es medianoche —respondió Regina, incorporándose en la cama y encendiendo una vela que estaba en la mesita de noche.

Henry tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, llevaba con él un caballo de felpa que Regina le había comprado cuando era un bebé y con el cual dormía siempre.

—Tengo miedo, mami.

—Ven acá —indicó Regina extendiendo sus brazos.

Henry subió a la cama de un brinco, se aproximó a su madre y se detuvo de pronto, como si recordara lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Regina lo miró con preocupación, sin embargo esperó a que fuese él quien se acercara a ella.

—No importa lo que pase, yo te protegeré, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Regina, con una mirada sincera y dulce.

Henry se abrazó a ella de pronto. Regina apretó a su hijo contra sí, llorando un poco.

—Lo siento tanto, Henry. ¿Podrás perdonarme? —decía ella, sollozando.

—Sí, mami —respondió Henry, acurrucándose a su lado—. Yo tampoco quise gritarte eso. Tú eres mi mamá.

—Yo jamás te haría daño, nunca. Te amo, cariño.

—Yo también te amo, mami.

Regina acunó a Henry como cuando era un bebé, lo envolvió en la sábana y lo protegió con sus brazos toda la noche. Henry durmió a salvo, sintiéndose seguro escuchando el delicado latido del corazón de su madre.

El lunes siguiente Henry regresó a la escuela. Regina lo llevó hasta la entrada, como siempre. La señorita Blanchard la saludó con cordialidad. Regina respondió de la misma forma.

**_Continuará..._**


	6. El precio de la magia

**6  
****El precio de la magia**

Pasaron cuatro primaveras más en la casa señorial. Regina, de siete años, ya dominaba muy bien el latín y el francés; montaba los corceles mansos del corral y también sabía escribir la caligrafía. Cora estaba orgullosa de su pequeña hija. La relación entre ellas se había restablecido gracias a Henry, quien funcionaba como mediador. Sin embargo, pese a lo sucedido, Cora continuaba siendo estricta y poco permisiva con Regina. Nunca más volvió a perder los estribos con ella, pero eso no significaba que fuese una madre cariñosa. Si llegaba a dedicarle alguna caricia en el cabello o en las mejillas era porque en verdad se esforzaba en aparentar que tenía un corazón. Quería lo mejor para su hija, pero no podía permitirse la debilidad de amar profundamente.

Una mañana, Regina despertó muy temprano por el sonido de caballos. Miró por su ventana con curiosidad y alcanzó a distinguir un carruaje, un carruaje real. Entusiasmada, salió de la cama, y salió corriendo de su alcoba aún con la ropa de dormir. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, sigilosa, agazapándose entre los muros. Alcanzó a escuchar las voces de sus padres en el recibidor y la voz de un hombre más, luego unos pasos estruendosos y el sonido de los caballos de nuevo, lo que significaba que la guardia se marchaba.

Regina bajó las escaleras y se encontró con sus padres. Cora blandía un sobre con emoción y Henry sonreía como satisfecho.

—¿Mamá?, ¿papá?, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Regina, con curiosidad.

—¡Regina! ¿Cómo has salido de la cama así? —replicó Cora en cuanto la vio, sin embargo transformó su reacción en unos segundos—. Bueno, no importa ahora. ¡Hemos recibido una invitación real!

—¿En serio?, ¿para qué? —preguntó Regina, sonriente también.

—Abramos el sobre —animó con entusiasmo Henry.

Cora sonrió con el mismo entusiasmo y rápidamente abrió el sobre color mármol que la guardia había llevado hasta su casa. Se trataba de una invitación que solía hacerse sólo entre nobles; que ese sobre estuviese ahí esa mañana significaba que aún eran considerados como parte de la realeza y que el título nobiliario era vigente pese a perder las propiedades. En cuanto Cora comenzó a leer su sonrisa fue transformándose en un gesto de perplejidad y luego de desprecio.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó Henry, extrañado.

—Por favor, mamá, ¿qué dice? —preguntó Regina también inquieta.

—El rey Leopold nos invita a su castillo mañana por la noche… Habrá una ceremonia de presentación, pues la reina Eva ha tenido una hija —dijo Cora, extendiendo la invitación a su esposo con indiferencia.

—Ah, vaya, esa es una buena noticia, ¿no? —dijo Henry, todavía extrañado.

—Eso parece —añadió Cora, sin emoción.

—¿Iremos, papi? —preguntó Regina a su padre, con emoción—. ¿Conoceremos el castillo del rey?

—No, no iremos —contestó Cora de inmediato.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué? —replicó Regina, decepcionada.

—Cora, ¿qué pasa? ¿No era para ti importante esta invitación? Somos nobles todavía —dijo Henry, sorprendido por la reacción de su mujer.

—Y lo seremos siempre —dijo Cora, con firmeza—. Pero no tenemos porqué asistir a la ceremonia de un rey que ni siquiera es el nuestro. Además, te recuerdo que él no se mostró interesado en ayudarte a salvar el reino de tu padre, Henry. Fue tan indiferente como el resto de los otros.

—Cora, esta es la oportunidad que esperabas, no entiendo tu negación —dijo Henry con firmeza—. Pero si no quieres asistir, bien. No lo hagas. Pero Regina y yo iremos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Regina con sorpresa, su padre no solía llevar la contraria a Cora tan fácilmente. Ésta parecía abrumada por algo que ni Henry ni Regina entendían—. Vamos, madre, será divertido.

Cora miró a su hija, no podía explicarle que ella no era bienvenida en ese reino. No entendía cómo había sido que la invitación llegó hasta ellos; pensó que seguramente el rey Leopold no tenía ni idea de quienes eran los nuevos condes de la granja.

—Está bien —accedió Cora, resignada.

Regina saltó de emoción.

—Pediré que arreglen el carruaje —dijo Henry también complacido.

…

Durante las semanas que siguieron, Henry fue a la escuela sin faltar un solo día. Regina se acostumbraba, poco a poco, a que su pequeño bebé comenzara a convertirse en un niño grande. Cada vez era más independiente y seguro de sí mismo lo cual la tranquilizaba.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido cuando Regina veía a Henry crecer. A veces las dudas la acorralaban: ¿qué pasaría cuando se convirtiera en un adolescente? Entonces la maldición ya no podría ocultarse. Henry se daría cuenta. Quizá todo mundo se daría cuenta. Regina llegó a pensar en contárselo a Gold, después de todo había sido su mentor en la otra tierra, pero él tampoco recordaba nada. No podía aconsejarla en esta ocasión. Regina también pensó en Cora, en realidad pensaba en ella a menudo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de criar a Henry. ¿Qué diría su madre si ahora mismo la viera criando a un niño por sí misma? Por supuesto que el sueño de Cora no había sido que Regina tuviese un hijo adoptado y fuese una madre soltera. En el Bosque Encantado eso habría sido sumamente vergonzoso. Cora habría querido que Regina hubiese tenido un hijo del rey, un heredero de la corona. Pero por fortuna eso nunca ocurrió.

Una tarde, Regina llevó a Henry donde Granny's. Se sentaron en uno de los gabinetes cerca de la ventana, el lugar favorito del pequeño. Ambos ordenaron unas hamburguesas con papas y salsa de tomate. Estaban pasándola realmente bien. Regina cuidaba que Henry masticara apropiadamente, en lapsos cortos y pausados, le colocó una servilleta en el pecho para que no se ensuciara la ropa y cortó su hamburguesa en dos pedazos pues el niño, con sus pequeños deditos, no podía sujetarla completamente. La alcaldesa solía ser muy dura e inspiraba un poco de temor algunas veces, pero ahí sentada, al lado de su hijo, era una madre como cualquiera. La abuelita y Rubí intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando, les gustaba ver así a Regina, fuera del papel político. Parecía que Henry en verdad la había transformado para bien.

—Mamá, ¿podrías llevarme mañana a la tienda? —preguntó Henry con restos de la salsa de tomate en la boca.

—¿Qué necesitas, cariño? —preguntó Regina, limpiando las manchas de su hijo con una servilleta.

—Graham dice que llegaron nuevas historietas de Batman —sonrió Henry entusiasmado.

—Mmm… entonces no hagamos esperar a Batman —dijo Regina, sonriente también.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y un par de niños entró por ella. Henry los miró furtivamente y luego se encogió en su asiento. Regina lo notó y miró hacia donde se encontraban los niños ordenando unas malteadas, lucían mucho mayores que su hijo.

—¿Qué pasa, corazón? —preguntó Regina a Henry.

—Ah, nada —respondió el pequeño, azorado.

—¿Los conoces? —preguntó Regina como si no ocurriese nada.

—Ah, sí —dijo Henry fingiendo indiferencia—. Están en mi clase.

—Ah, vaya… parece que no te agradan —dijo Regina arrugando la nariz.

—No es eso… es que… —los resplandecientes ojos de Henry miraron a su madre con un poco de temor— no son muy amables conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Regina, arqueando la ceja—. Dime, ¿qué te han hecho?

Los niños reconocieron a Henry y observaron que estaba con su madre. Pidieron las malteadas para llevar y salieron inmediatamente de la cafetería. Henry esperó hasta que se fueron para decírselo a Regina.

—Me molestan un poco porque… porque tú siempre me llevas a la escuela y vas por mí… pero nunca han visto a mi papá.

Regina no supo qué decir. Separó un poco los labios pero nada salió de ella. Henry la veía con sus ojitos resplandecientes.

—¿Eso está mal, mami? Digo, lo de no tener papá.

Regina intentó buscar las palabras correctas, carraspeó un poco.

—Por supuesto que no, cariño —dijo Regina, entrelazando sus dedos—. Otros niños tampoco tienen a sus padres con ellos.

—Pero, ¿por qué no tengo un padre? Quiero decir, ¿por qué no te casaste?

—Henry, no todas las madres están casadas, ¿sabes? Algunas elegimos tener otro tipo de vida. Para mí lo eres tú. Tú eres el único hombre en mi vida y así será siempre.

La carita de Henry se iluminó con una sonrisa. Regina casi sintió que su corazón se quebraba. No entendía cómo es que alguien, cualquier persona, se atreviera a lastimar la inocencia de su pequeño.

—¿Algún día tuviste un novio, mamá? —preguntó Henry, con curiosidad, comiendo su hamburguesa.

—Sí, claro que sí —asintió Regina, con una sonrisa casi triste.

—¿De veras? —Henry parecía emocionado—. ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿quién era?

—Intenta no ahogarte, cariño —dijo Regina intentando encontrar la forma correcta de hablar con su hijo sobre su pasado—. Su nombre era Daniel y nos gustaba dar paseos en caballo juntos.

—Como en los cuentos —sonrió Henry resuelto.

—Sí, como en los cuentos.

—Mami, si algún día quieres, puedes tener otro novio. Para mí estará bien.

—Oh… es bueno saber eso —dijo Regina esbozando una sonrisa con las ocurrencias de su pequeño.

…

La nobleza del reino y de los reinos adyacentes se reunió para la ceremonia especial del rey Leopold y la reina Eva. Príncipes, duques, archiduques, condes, vizcondes y demás títulos nobiliarios desfilaron en sus carruajes por todo el sendero hasta llegar al castillo.

Regina, muy emocionada, miraba hacia todas partes: las mujeres lucían hermosos vestidos y joyas. Aquello era tan esplendoroso como su madre le había contado alguna vez. La misma Cora se había engalanado en un vestido rojo de satín que resaltaba su belleza. Henry, su padre, también portaba un traje blanco con insignias.

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en el salón principal del castillo, el cual estaba adornado con banderines y listones dorados y púrpuras. Regina contempló la magnificencia del castillo, se preguntó lo que sería vivir ahí, en un sitio tan grande que ni siquiera podría recorrerlo en un solo día.

Un grupo de trovadores con rabel, arpas y liras entonaban una danza al fondo del salón. Los nobles se saludaban y reían entre ellos, se podía presumir que desde hacía tiempo sólo había armonía entre los reinos.

—¡Príncipe Henry! —una voz se escuchó entre las muchas cabezas de la gente congregada.

Henry distinguió a uno de sus parientes lejanos, un primo que era archiduque de un pueblecito de pescadores.

—¡Norbert! —exclamó Henry abrazando a su primo—. ¡Qué gusto verte!

—¡Lo mismo digo, querido primo! —sonrió el joven archiduque—. Hace una decena de años que no te veía.

—Creo que sí, así es —asintió Henry—. Quiero presentarte a mi esposa, la condesa Cora y a mi hija, Regina.

—Encantada —sonrió Cora extendiendo una mano.

El archiduque besó la mano de Cora con amabilidad y luego dirigió una mirada a la niña que también había hecho una reverencia rápida.

—¡Oh, vaya! Sí que fueron muchos años, entonces. La última vez que tu padre y yo nos vimos, ambos todavía peleábamos con espadas de madera —rio el primo Norbert hacia la pequeña—. Regina, tienes un nombre muy especial, ¿sabías? Muy apropiado para una reina.

—Mi madre dice que algún día seré una —respondió Regina con los ojitos encandilados.

El archiduque soltó una risa divertida. Cora esbozó una sonrisa apresurada. Henry y su primo siguieron conversando animadamente unos minutos más, cuando de pronto las trompetas de la guardia se escucharon por todo el salón. De inmediato, los congregados guardaron silencio para recibir a los reyes, quienes entraban en ese momento por la puerta principal. El rey lucía una capa de terciopelo rojo y llevaba la corona ceremonial. La reina, por su parte, llevaba un vestido azul celeste y una capa blanca, en sus brazos cargaba a la pequeña que habrían de presentar esa misma noche.

Cora no pudo contener una mirada de desprecio en cuanto vio a Eva sonriendo orgullosamente. Por fortuna, el protocolo fue muy rápido. El rey agradeció la presencia de la corte en el castillo y se cantó la alabanza dedicada a la nueva princesa Snow White. Cora no podía creer el nombre tan cursi e irrelevante de la historia.

En cuanto las alabanzas terminaron, los trovadores volvieron a entonar la música para el baile. Muchos miembros de la corte comenzaron a danzar al ritmo. Cora observó que la reina se retiraba a sus aposentos llevando a la pequeña princesa consigo. El rey Leopold se quedó solitario en su trono, mirando regocijado la celebración que se hacía para su hija.

—Querido, ¿te importaría cuidar a Regina un momento? —preguntó Cora a Henry soltándose de su brazo—. He visto a la princesa Leonor y quiero saludarla.

—Claro que sí —Henry tomó la mano de Regina—. Me pregunto si esta hermosa señorita me concedería un baile esta noche.

Regina sonrió emocionada, hizo una breve reverencia y luego fue con su padre hacia el centro del salón donde los demás bailaban. Ella tenía una destreza y gracia natural, además Cora le había enseñado los pasos adecuados y los ritmos que había de seguir. Algunos nobles no pudieron evitar observar al antiguo príncipe, ahora conde, bailando con su pequeña hija.

Cora tuvo mucho cuidado de no ser vista por todos los asistentes, sobre todo por quienes eran íntimos del rey. Se acercó con sigilo y una vez que estuvo muy cerca del trono se quedó de pie, contoneando un abanico. Sabía que la guardia no la dejaría aproximarse más a Leopold, pero confió en que aquel gesto lo diría todo. Y funcionó: el rey dirigió una mirada curiosa hacia la mujer del vestido rojo que abanicaba su rostro. La reconoció de inmediato. El rey se levantó del trono y dio una instrucción a uno de los guardias. Éste se aproximó a Cora mientras el rey salía hacia uno de los jardines.

—El rey quiere conversar con usted en el traspatio —dijo el guardia a Cora.

Ésta sonrió satisfecha y salió por el mismo sitio que lo había hecho Leopold. El jardín estaba iluminado con antorchas, hacía una noche serena de otoño y el aire se sentía fresco. Cora se acercó a Leopold con parsimonia e hizo una reverencia cuando estuvo frente a él.

—Cora, tanto tiempo sin verte —saludó el rey, con un poco de nerviosismo.

—Lo sé, han sido muchos años —respondió Cora, lucía ya como toda una mujer.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —preguntó el rey, contrariado.

—Usted mismo nos ha invitado, su majestad —sonrió Cora complacida—. A mi esposo, el duque Henry, a nuestra hija y a mí.

Le tomó unos segundos a Leopold entender lo que Cora había dicho.

—Han pasado tantos años que la última vez que nos vimos usted era sólo el príncipe y yo una simple hija de molinero —siguió Cora, sonriendo con satisfacción—. La vida es muy curiosa, ¿no le parece?

—¿Te casaste con el príncipe Henry? —preguntó Leopold sorprendido.

—Sí, así fue. Desafortunadamente ya no tenemos el reino, pero tenemos algunas propiedades… ¡Ah! Y también una hermosa hija. La verdad, nuestra vida es maravillosa, no me puedo quejar —dijo Cora jactanciosa.

—Esto sí que es novedad para mí —dijo el rey, meditabundo—. Siempre me pregunté dónde estarías, es decir, luego de…

—De que su ahora esposa me deshonrara —agregó Cora sin vergüenza—. Una mujer que no debe nada, no teme a nada.

El rey apenas si podía decir algo. Estaba muy sorprendido y no podía ocultarlo.

—En fin, sólo quería felicitarlo personalmente, su majestad. Ha tenido una hija bellísima y su nombre es precioso.

—Gracias, Cora —respondió el rey saliendo de sus pensamientos—. Me alegra saber que tienes una vida perfecta, digna de ti —se acercó un poco a Cora con la mirada profunda—. Quisiera… quisiera pedirte disculpas por los malentendidos del pasado. Ahora que ha nacido mi hija y que el reino florece me parece que lo más conveniente es sanar viejos rencores. Espero que puedas perdonarnos.

—Oh, su majestad, nunca me sentí ofendida —sonrió Cora—. Como ya lo he dicho antes: siempre tuve la conciencia tranquila. Deseo que tenga sea muy feliz con su amada esposa e hija.

—Lo mismo deseo para ti, Cora. Espero que en un futuro nuestras familias puedan conocerse.

—Por fortuna, la vida es justa y seguramente nos volveremos a encontrar, su majestad.

Cora hizo una reverencia, el rey sonrió y la vio alejarse de vuelta al castillo. Se sintió satisfecho. Siempre había sentido un poco de remordimiento por cómo habían terminado las cosas con aquella mujer. Después de todo, quizá ella había dicho la verdad, quizá no le había robado; sin embargo, el malentendido dio oportunidad a que Eva se acercara a él y se convirtiera en su amada esposa.

Cora regresó al castillo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba enfurecida. Caminaba frenéticamente cuando unos brazos la atrajeron hacia el centro del salón donde se danzaba. Cora miró confundida y un poco molesta hasta que reconoció el rostro escamoso de Rumpelstiltskin bajo la apariencia de un noble, parecía que nadie lo notaba.

—¿Quieres bailar, querida? —preguntó El Oscuro muy sonriente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Cora, tomada por sorpresa.

—Yo también tengo un castillo, ¿sabes? Así que creo que puedo pavonearme como el resto de los demás. ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Sólo tú estás viendo mi real rostro. Los demás creen que soy el Barón De Donde Sea.

—Las proezas de la magia —sonrió Cora.

—Veo que te has reconciliado con el rey Leopold. Es bueno limar asperezas con viejos amores, ¿no crees?

—Yo nunca lo amé, lo sabes bien.

Rumpelstiltskin miró a Cora con satisfacción. Por supuesto que él lo sabía. Siguieron bailando con destreza.

—Es una hermosa niña, ¿no te parece? Quizá es la natural belleza de su madre, o quizá fue la magia…

Cora miró a Rumpelstiltskin con interés. ¿Había escuchado bien? Sonrió complacida.

—Así que los reyes necesitaron un poco de ayuda, ¿no? —dijo ella en tono burlón.

—Por supuesto, querida, ¿qué esperabas? El rey Leopold ya no se cose al primer hervor —rio Rumpelstiltskin satisfecho—. Una de las mozas me buscó una noche, la reina Eva quería desesperadamente un remedio para poder concebir. Y ahí lo tienes.

—¿Y cuál fue tu precio, Rumpel?

—Oh, no, estaría mal que lo contara —dijo Rumpelstiltskin—. Sería de mal gusto… Pero digamos que necesitaba algunos favores reales.

Cora desvió la mirada, en un lugar de la pista, el príncipe Henry seguía bailando con Regina. La niña sonreía encantada dejándose guiar por los pasos delicados y sutiles de su padre. Cora sintió rabia, esa misma rabia incontenible que la hacía una poderosa hechicera: ¿por qué Eva había podido tenerlo todo y ella no? Recordó las palabras del rey Leopold durante el protocolo de presentación de su hija: Eva era el pilar más importante del reino.

—Rumpel, tú puedes ver el futuro, ¿cierto? —preguntó Cora de pronto.

—Así es, querida.

—¿Dejarías que yo lo viera?

—Oh, no, no, no… —se apresuró a negar Rumpelstiltskin— el futuro no es algo con lo que la gente sabe lidiar. Sólo alguien como yo.

—Entonces, sólo dime una cosa: en ese futuro glorioso de Regina, ¿estaré yo para apreciarlo?

—No, querida. Ella prescindirá de ti.

Cora parpadeó rápidamente, seguía ensimismada viendo a Regina y a Henry bailando.

—Entonces, quiero hacer un trato más contigo.

—Siempre tengo oídos para ti —sonrió Rumpelstiltskin haciendo una reverencia.

—Quizá Regina hará todo lo posible para quererme fuera de su vida —dijo Cora, con frialdad— y tal vez lo logre. Así que quiero que cuando eso pase tú me des protección.

—¿Cómo? —Rumpelstiltskin, confundido, parpadeó muy rápido.

—Envíame a una tierra donde yo sea poderosa. Un lugar lo suficientemente lejos de mi hija, pero del que pueda salir cuando sea necesario.

—Querida, toda magia tiene su…

—Precio, lo sé. Yo ya he pagado demasiado.

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Un corazón solitario

**7  
****Un corazón solitario**

El viernes por la mañana Regina llegó puntual a la cita. La señorita Blanchard había enviado una nota unos días antes con la intención de que se reunieran poco antes de comenzar las clases. Regina no entendía muy bien cuál era el motivo; en un inicio no pudo evitar molestarse por aquello —si Henry tenía problemas en la escuela seguramente se debía a la ineficiente profesora y sus inciertos métodos de enseñanza—, pero luego se preocupó, pues que su niño tuviese problemas escolares no era algo que esperaría.

Así que ahí estaba: sentada en una silla un tanto incómoda, en medio del vacío salón de clases, vestida con un lindo y sofisticado conjunto negro, botas largas y una chaqueta roja, con su abrumadora y oscura belleza. Esperaba impaciente, balanceando un pie sobre las piernas cruzadas, la señorita Blanchard parecía un poco nerviosa sentada frente a ella.

—Gracias por venir, señora alcaldesa —comenzó a decir Mary Margaret sin poder evitar un gesto de preocupación—. Creo que sabe que la he citado por Henry.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, señorita Blanchard —dijo Regina, con firmeza—. Y, para ser sincera, no puedo entender qué es lo que está mal con mi hijo. Según sus notas su desempeño es excelente.

—Lo es, por supuesto —asintió Mary Margaret apresurada—. Henry es el mejor promedio de su clase y uno de nuestros alumnos más notables. Sin embargo, he notado que últimamente se encuentra muy callado y solo. Ya no se relaciona tan fácilmente con otros niños y de pronto, a la hora del almuerzo, se sienta en un sitio apartado.

—Bueno, señorita Blanchard, eso quizá se deba a que un par de sus alumnos han estado hostigando a mi hijo sin que, aparentemente, usted se dé cuenta —dijo Regina con un dejo de enojo.

Mary Margaret frunció el ceño, no entendía muy bien lo que la alcaldesa decía. Sin embargo, sonaba muy lógico. Carraspeó un poco, nerviosa, y enfrentó la dura mirada de Regina quien esperaba explicaciones.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Mary Margaret con curiosidad.

—Henry me lo dijo hace algunos días —respondió Regina, aún molesta—. En un inicio pensé venir directamente con usted, señorita Blanchard, pero me hice la promesa de no intervenir en el desarrollo social de mi hijo. Sin embargo, su poca atención en este asunto me deja con algunas dudas.

—Oh, no, señora alcaldesa. Ruego que me disculpe, yo no sabía de este problema. Henry parece llevarse bien con todos. Nunca imaginé que…

—Quizá debería ser más perceptiva, señorita Blanchard —dijo Regina levantándose de la silla y tomando su bolso, lista para marcharse—. Ahora que sabe que el problema no es Henry, puede encargarse de ello.

—Sí, por supuesto —asintió Mary Margaret apresurada levantándose también—. Yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia, señora alcaldesa, pero… quizá también ayudaría un poco si su hijo tuviese otras distracciones. Sé que es un poco difícil al ser madre soltera, pero creo que a Henry le hace falta una figura paterna.

Regina se detuvo. No podía creer lo que Snow, Mary Margaret, decía. Aquello era más que un atrevimiento.

—Señorita Blanchard, he criado a Henry sola todo este tiempo y pienso seguir haciéndolo así. Los dos hemos estado perfectamente bien solos. Así que…

—No, señora alcaldesa, creo que me ha malinterpretado —se apuró a decir Mary Margaret un poco asustada—. Lo que estoy sugiriéndole es que Henry haga alguna actividad fuera de la escuela, quizá un deporte que lo haga sentirse más seguro de sí mismo.

Regina comprendió de inmediato, pero aunque las intenciones de Mary Margaret ahora no parecían malas, siguió con su gesto adusto y duro.

—¿Eso es todo, señorita Blanchard?

—Sí, señora alcaldesa… De los otros niños no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de ellos.

—Bien. Buen día.

Regina empujó la puertita del salón de clases y salió apresurada por el pasillo. Había días, como ése, en el que soportar a Snow era imposible. Por mucho que intentaba dejar el Bosque Encantado atrás y acostumbrarse a la nueva realidad, a veces no podía evitar mirarla como la recordaba: una princesa mimada, entrometida e impertinente. Regina caminó por el largo pasillo, sus tacones resonaban en el silencio de la escuela aún sin alumnos. Cuando salió del edificio miró a Henry que la esperaba en el patio de juegos, sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos recargados sobre ellas. Se notaba pensativo. De pronto, Regina reparó en dos niños que se aproximaban juntos hacia la escuela, eran los mismos que habían entrado aquella tarde en la cafetería, los hostigadores de su hijo. Uno de ellos comía una manzana.

—Yo que tú tendría cuidado con eso —dijo Regina, con sutileza, aproximándose a ellos—. He escuchado que por ahí abundan las manzanas envenenadas.

El niño se quedó perplejo, el otro, a su lado, tampoco fue capaz de decir nada. Ambos se miraron y echaron a correr dentro de la escuela, asustados.

Regina sonrió satisfactoriamente. Echó un vistazo a Henry, éste la miraba también, de hecho había visto la escena y había escuchado todo. Sonrió a su madre, mientras ésta le guiñaba un ojo antes de marcharse.

…

Una mañana, el otoño había llegado. Las hojas de los árboles estaban coloreadas de amarillo por completo, algunas yacían esparcidas por el jardín. En el establo una yegua estaba por parir. El conde Henry mandó a pedir ayuda a un pastor del pueblo que una de las vasallas recomendó. Desde la madrugada la yegua estaba en labor y cuando amaneció todavía no sucedía nada.

Regina se levantó muy temprano, mucho antes de que su madre la despertara. Estaba emocionada, había escuchado movimiento en la cocina y el rumor de que la yegua iba a tener a la cría. Miraba por la ventana de su habitación con el pijama puesto. Llevaba el cabello un poco desordenado, pero su rostro lucía ya despejado y fresco. Regina, a sus trece años, tenía una belleza natural. El tiempo se había encargado en estilizar sus facciones. Comenzaba a dejar de ser una niña, aunque aún conservaba la mirada avispada de una. Además de ser una jovencita muy hermosa, Regina tenía un carácter muy especial; era generosa y afable, disfrutaba de las cosas sencillas y poseía una sonrisa muy particular. A su padre le gustaba verla sonreír, le recordaba que había sentimientos nobles y buenos en su hija pese a lo difícil que era vivir bajo el yugo de Cora. Su alegría era como una victoria.

Sin embargo, pese a todas las cosas buenas que Regina era, su madre no estaba satisfecha. Parecía que cada día preparaba una nueva exigencia para ella. En verdad, Cora estaba empeñada en convertirla en una joven sin igual. A Henry siempre le había parecido que exageraba y que Cora no veía lo especial que su hija era.

Regina obedecía a Cora siempre. Nunca la contradecía. Estaba consciente de lo poderosa que su madre era y de lo que era capaz, vivía atemorizada de su magia y cada vez que la usaba, en una que otra ocasión, el corazón de Regina saltaba desbocadamente.

Mientras observaba por la ventana, Regina vio a su padre saliendo del establo, éste llevaba las botas un poco sucias de lodo, pero en su rostro había una gran sonrisa. Miró hacia la ventana de su hija y alzó los brazos como una señal.

Regina saltó de emoción, corrió al armario para ponerse el vestido, olvidándose por completo del ajustado corsé que su madre le obligaba a usar siempre. Se recogió el cabello en media coleta y se puso unas zapatillas lisas. Salió corriendo de su alcoba para reunirse con su padre.

Henry esperaba paciente en el jardín, a unos metros del establo. Regina se reunió con él tan pronto como pudo.

—¿Ya nació, papi?, ¿qué fue? —preguntó Regina corriendo hacia su padre, casi sin aliento.

—¡Ya nació, hija mía! Es un macho —sonrió su padre, también entusiasmado.

—¡Qué maravillosa noticia! ¿Puedo verlo, papi?, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto, sólo debes ser muy cuidadosa pues la madre todavía no se recupera.

Regina asintió con gusto. Su padre la dirigió al establo donde la yegua estaba tendida sobre un montículo de paja, el pastor la alimentaba. A su lado estaba la cría, un potrillo color canela que apenas si podía abrir los ojos e intentaba comenzar a andar. Regina había esperado casi un año entero para verlo, en cuanto la yegua estuvo preñada su padre le había prometido que la cría que tuviese sería de ella.

—Es todo tuyo, hija —dijo Henry orgulloso.

—Gracias, papi —sonrió Regina, encantada.

—Y bien, ¿cómo vas a llamarlo?

—Rocinante —dijo Regina con determinación.

Henry miró a su hija con un poco de asombro, luego sonrió sin remedio.

—¿Estás segura? Un caballo de rocín no tiene buena reputación.

—Lo sé, papi. Pero mi caballo será diferente —dijo Regina muy segura—. No importará cómo se llame.

—Es un buen nombre —dijo una voz de pronto.

Regina giró sorprendida, en un rincón del establo estaba un muchacho, no mucho mayor que ella, cargaba un cubo de agua que llevó hasta donde estaba el pastor atendiendo a la yegua, había sido él quien lo había dicho y ahora sonreía desenfadadamente.

—Regina, él es Gabriel y su hijo Daniel, van a ayudarnos con la crianza de los caballos de ahora en adelante.

Sin saber por qué Regina se ruborizó en cuanto Daniel, el hijo del pastor, le dirigió una mirada. Ella asintió nerviosa, dijo a su padre que debía volver a la casa pues su madre la esperaba. Salió del establo con las piernas flojas y el corazón temblándole. No entendía lo que pasaba, su corazón sólo se ponía así cuando sentía miedo, pero esta vez era diferente.

Regina entró en la casa, Cora la observó cómo se dirigió a su alcoba con prisa. No sabía siquiera que ya estaba levantada. Supuso que tenía que ver con ese dichoso caballo que acababa de nacer esa mañana.

Durante el almuerzo, Regina se mostró un poco extraña, sin embargo seguía emocionada por la nueva cría. Su padre le prometió que en unos días podría ya atenderlo personalmente.

—¿Qué hará qué? ¡Por favor, Henry! —exclamó Cora con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Cuándo has visto que una mujer de nuestra clase atienda caballos?

Regina miró a su madre con un poco de decepción y bajó la mirada.

—Cora, si va a montarlo algún día tiene que ganarse su confianza primero.

—Deja que el nuevo caporal se encargue de eso —dijo Cora, indiferente.

Henry miró a Regina con un poco de pesar. Odiaba cuando Cora hacía eso, cuando destruía su confianza en segundos. Minutos después, Regina se excusó y regresó a su habitación.

—¿Sabes, Cora? Podrías ser menos dura con tu hija de vez en cuando —dijo Henry un poco molesto.

—No soy dura con ella, le muestro cómo son las cosas en realidad. Regina vive en fantasías. Se la pasa leyendo cuanto libro tú le has dado y sólo sueña con cosas imposibles.

—Eso no le hace daño, es sólo una niña.

—Ya no lo es, Henry, lo sabes bien —dijo Cora con firmeza, dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa—. Y creo que debemos hablar de eso con seriedad. Debemos pensar en su futuro, en un posible matrimonio.

—¿Matrimonio? —replicó Henry aturdido.

—Muchas jovencitas de su edad ya está comprometidas y tu hija ni siquiera tiene prospecto.

—Cora, sólo tiene trece años.

—Si no se casa en los próximos dos será una de esas quedadas, Henry —dijo Cora con arrebato—. Además, hace dos semanas que tuvo su primer sangrado, ya está lista para casarse y ser madre.

A Henry no le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello. Sabía que muchas mujeres nobles se casaban incluso más jóvenes que Regina, pero la idea de que su hija estuviese en matrimonio con un hombre desconocido lo aterraba. Él se consideraba de esos hombres actuales, nuevos pensantes, quienes creían que se podía esperar un poco más sin forzar a las niñas a una vida doméstica. Pero jamás se lo decía a Cora, por supuesto.

—Debemos pensar en los hombres disponibles de tu familia lejana —seguía Cora, había estado esperando mucho tiempo para tener aquella conversación.

—Yo no contaría con eso, Cora. Sabes que en los últimos años la sangre de mi familia se ha ido acabando —respondió Henry—. Los que quedan vivos deben estar casados o muy viejos. No quisiera que Regina se casara con un hombre mucho mayor.

—No sería tan malo, es la costumbre entre nobles.

—¿Te parece si lo discutimos luego? —preguntó Henry, bebiendo del vino amargo.

Cora no tuvo opción. Detestaba cuando Henry hacía eso. Sin embargo, la intransigencia de su esposo no era un impedimento para ella. Sabía perfectamente que la familia lejana de Henry estaba extinguiéndose, lo sabía muy bien. Mantener el título nobiliario no había sido sencillo para Cora. Tuvo que hacer muchos tratos, sacrificios, y si Regina iba a ser uno de ellos también lo haría.

_**Continuará...**_


	8. Estrellas en el cielo

**8  
****Estrellas en el cielo**

Regina iba todas las tardes a ver a su potrillo. Hubiese podido pasar horas enteras viéndolo trotar de un lado a otro. Aunque Cora sólo le concedía unos minutos, pero para Regina eran muy valiosos. Ahí, en la soledad del establo, se sentía reconfortada, lejos de su madre. Aquel era el lugar ideal para, incluso, pensar; algunas veces Regina tenía el ligero temor de que su madre adivinaba sus pensamientos, pues no sabía hasta qué punto sus poderes de hechicera eran capaces de llegar.

De pronto, el sonido estruendoso de una cubeta estrellándose contra el suelo hizo saltar a Regina. Cuando se giró vio al muchacho del establo, Daniel, recogiendo el alimento de caballo que se había regado por todo el establo. En cuanto Regina se dio cuenta de que se trataba de él, bajó la vista y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse.

—Perdón, señorita, yo… es que…

—Lo siento, yo… sólo vine a…

Ambos intentaban decir algo coherente. Daniel observó a Regina con curiosidad, ¿ella estaba disculpándose con él? Eso era impensable en una noble. El muchacho sólo esbozó una sonrisa y terminó de levantar el alimento del suelo.

—Su caballo está creciendo muy sano —dijo Daniel dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la cría.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Regina un poco nerviosa.

—Sí, aunque no entiendo por qué llamar Rocinante a un caballo pura sangre.

Daniel miró a Regina con curiosidad. Ésta, levemente sonrojada, se apresuró a decir:

—Porque lo importante no está en el nombre o en la apariencia. Es un caballo sangre pura, pero también podría ser de rocín y a mí no me importaría.

Daniel no sabía qué decir. Se inclinó hacia la cubeta de madera donde transportaba el alimento y sacó un cepillo que ofreció a Regina.

—¿Le gustaría cepillarlo? —preguntó él con amabilidad—. Es importante que su caballo se acostumbre a usted.

Regina observó a Daniel dubitativamente, ¿qué eso no estaba mal? Él era un criado y su madre le había prohibido tener contacto con los vasallos. Sin embargo, parecía ser un muchacho gentil. Era tan joven como ella y quizá eso explicaba por qué se sentía un poco nerviosa, pues no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente de su edad.

Daniel cuidaba de los caballos como un experto, su padre le había enseñado bien el oficio y el muchacho parecía disfrutarlo. Era tan alto que las caballerizas no eran un problema para él, se movía con la gracia de un caporal. Regina comenzó a cepillar el pelo del potro con un poco de miedo. Daniel le sonrió y le indicó cómo debía hacerlo correctamente para que el animal se quedara quieto.

—En cuanto se acostumbre al calor de su mano dejará de moverse —decía el muchacho mientras acercaba el alimento a la yegua.

El potro poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse y Regina sonrió complacida cuando se quedó quieto dejándose acariciar. Miró de reojo a Daniel, éste tenía un gesto alegre también. Sin embargo, pocos minutos después, Regina le entregó el cepillo. Aquello estaba mal, muy mal. Su madre lo había prohibido.

—Debo regresar a casa —dijo la muchacha, con la mirada apagada.

—No se preocupe, yo cuidaré su caballo —dijo Daniel con cortesía.

Regina lo miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez, eran azules e intensos. Se sintió desconcertada por un instante: ¿por qué de pronto su sonrisa parecía ser lo único que existía en ese lugar, en el establo, en el mundo? Regina dio media vuelta repentinamente para irse. Daniel la miró un poco extrañado, pero siguió alimentando a los caballos.

—¿Daniel? —preguntó Regina antes de salir completamente del establo.

El muchacho giró, tomado por sorpresa.

—Puedes llamarme Regina.

…

La hora de dormir seguía siendo un problema para Henry. Regina sin duda disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su hijo, le gustaba que la necesitara cada noche para contarle un cuento o que le pidiera, con su dulce vocecilla, dormir con ella, pero sin duda no le gustaba verlo sufrir. Era su deber como madre darle la confianza suficiente para que aprendiera a quedarse en su habitación durante la noche. Sin embargo, él seguía mostrándose demasiado callado y cabizbajo.

Regina jamás le hubiese pedido a Graham que fuera un padre para Henry. Aunque aquello no sería realmente difícil —bastaría con ordenárselo a su corazón—, ella no lo haría, nunca. Henry merecía tener un padre como el que ella tuvo: un hombre amoroso que tuviese un corazón desinteresado. Sin embargo, ése no sería su propósito. No lo fue cuando Henry llegó ni antes de él. Regina no necesitaba de una figura masculina para resolver su vida, se las había arreglado muy bien sola.

Después de la cena, cuando comenzaba a oscurecer, Henry comenzó con el ritual de siempre: se negó a ir a su propia habitación y se escabulló a la de Regina mientras ésta apagaba las luces de toda la casa.

—Henry, tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo Regina asomándose por la puerta de su propia habitación.

—¿Una sorpresa? —preguntó Henry intrigado saltando de las sábanas de la cama de su madre.

—Así es, cariño. Ven.

Regina ofreció su mano a Henry. Éste, un poco dudoso, bajó de la cama y acompañó a su madre por el pasillo, pero en cuanto vio que ella entraba en su habitación se frenó.

—No. No quiero dormir solo —se quejó aferrándose a la falda de ella.

—No te he traído para eso —dijo Regina en un tono suave.

—No, no quiero entrar ahí —dijo Henry cruzándose de brazos.

—Mi amor, tu sorpresa está ahí adentro —dijo Regina colocándose a su altura—. ¿Qué te parece si entramos juntos?

Henry miró a su madre todavía con recelo, pero inmediatamente aceptó. Regina sonrió y lo cargó en brazos, haciéndolo sentir más seguro.

En cuanto Regina abrió la puerta de la habitación, Henry se quedó perplejo. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero el techo resplandecía. Unas diminutas estrellas lumínicas, esparcidas por toda la superficie, coloreaban de azul la pieza. Henry rodeaba el cuello de su madre, boquiabierto.

—¡Son estrellas, mami! —exclamó el niño, entusiasmado.

—Lo son —asintió Regina, todavía cargándolo y estrechándolo entre sus brazos—. ¿Te gustan?

—¡Sí!

—Tu habitación no estará oscura nunca más. Si tienes miedo podrás mirar las estrellas desde aquí —dijo Regina a su hijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, mami —sonrió Henry reconfortado.

Regina sonrió también y acostó al pequeño en su cama, lo acobijo entre las mantas y le contó una historia más antes de que se quedara profundamente dormido.

…

La noticia de que otro miembro de la nobleza había muerto llegó esa mañana. Henry leyó la misiva sin mucha emoción. No entendía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo en el antiguo reino de su padre. La gente del pueblo tenía miedo a que una peste los alcanzara. Las muertes en la corte cada vez eran más frecuentes y sospechosas. Agradecía estar lejos de esa vida, al menos su familia estaba segura.

Regina comenzó a ir al establo con más frecuencia que antes. Conforme pasaron las semanas se las arregló para escaparse algunos minutos sin que Cora lo notara. Cada vez que estaba ahí, rodeada de los caballos, sin otra presencia más que la de Daniel, se sentía bien. Él, por alguna extraña razón también, siempre estaba al pendiente de los animales cuando Regina los visitaba. Algunas veces conversaban, algunas otras cada uno se dedicaba a su labor —Regina a cepillar el pelo de su potro y Daniel a limpiar los cuencos de los caballos—, sin decirse una sola palabra. Sin embargo, no existía otro lugar en la casa en el que Regina se sintiera tan libre. Ir al establo se convirtió en una actividad que la alejaba de Cora, física y mentalmente. Daniel, al igual que todos los criados, notaba lo difícil que era para Regina vivir con una madre así, por eso es que cuando la veía cansada o decaída prefería estar en silencio y dedicarse a lo suyo, pero siempre al pendiente de ella.

Una noche, Regina fue llamada por su madre a la alcoba. Ésta lucía entusiasmada, cosa que no sucedía siempre.

—Ven acá, cariño —dijo Cora a Regina tomándola por las manos—. Tengo algo para ti.

Regina miró a su madre un poco extrañada. Sobre la cama había un vestido blanco de seda, muy largo con encaje, escotado y un velo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Cora, con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué es? —respondió Regina sin entender nada.

—¿Cómo qué es? Hija mía, es un vestido de novia —dijo Cora, tomó la tela y la abrazó en su pecho—. Pero no es cualquier vestido de novia. Es el mío. Quiero que te lo pruebes.

Regina frunció el ceño e instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Regina, desafiante.

—Tienes que probártelo, Regina, quizá habrá que hacerle algunos ajustes, pero creo que puede quedarte muy bien —dijo Cora sonriendo.

—Pero, madre… un vestido de novia es para una boda. Yo no voy a casarme con nadie.

Regina dijo con voz temblorosa, su peor temor era que su madre respondiera que ya había candidato para ella. Sin embargo, a Cora no le gustó la forma en que su hija dijo aquello. Dejó el vestido con mucho cuidado sobre la cama y se acercó a Regina con ese movimiento lento que tanto asustaba.

—Querida, tuvimos una conversación hace un mes —dijo Cora con parsimonia—. Eres una mujer ahora y pronto tendremos que buscar un esposo para ti. Muchas chicas de tu edad ya están comprometidas, algunas ya hasta son madres. ¿No quieres eso?

Las piernas de Regina temblaban, nunca había podido hacerle frente a su madre, cada decisión que tomaba por ella, cada deseo que anhelaba por ella, se cumplía sin miramientos. Pero esta vez no.

—No voy a casarme con nadie, madre —dijo la muchacha con firmeza, de pronto parecía mucho mayor de lo que era—. No voy a tener un esposo que no ame.

—¿En serio?, ¿y cómo va a ser eso? —preguntó Cora con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Quién te ha dicho que los matrimonios suceden por amor? No, cariño, el amor verdadero no existe. El amor es una debilidad. Un buen matrimonio debe ser una alianza fuerte. No sigas con esas fantasías. Además, ¿quién iba a enamorarse de ti, Regina? Mírate —Cora extendió una mano y la pasó por el rostro de su hija, ésta comenzó a llorar en silencio, con la mirada aún desafiante—: con esa carita tan hermosa y angelical, marcada por esa horrible cicatriz…

Regina no soportó estar frente a su madre un segundo más. Salió corriendo de la habitación. Quería encontrar a su padre, quería un poco de consuelo; no entendía cómo era posible tanta crueldad en su madre. Corrió fuera de la casa, hacia el establo. Necesitaba esconderse, necesitaba llorar tanto como fuera posible y que nadie la mirara. Sin embargo, en cuanto Regina abrió las puertas del establo de par en par, se encontró con Daniel, quien acababa de quitarle la silla a un caballo. Regina se quedó pasmada en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer y, de pronto, se echó a llorar sobre un montículo de paja. El muchacho del establo la miró perplejo, Regina lloraba desconsoladamente. Se aproximó a ella con cautela y se inclinó hasta estar a su altura.

—¿Regina?, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Daniel con voz sigilosa.

—Mi madre, Daniel… mi madre… ella… —Regina sollozaba con el rostro enrojecido— ella es un monstruo.

Daniel miró a la chica con un poco de compasión. En el feudo entero sabían eso. La fama de Cora la precedía.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? —preguntó Daniel, manteniéndose al margen.

—¡Esto! —Regina gimió señalando la cicatriz de su labio superior.

El muchacho se sentía muy torpe, Regina no estaba herida en ese momento, pero enseguida comprendió que Cora se lo había hecho hacía mucho tiempo; le llenaba de pesar ver a la chica sumida en tanto dolor. Con un movimiento suave, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Regina y ésta inmediatamente alzó la mirada.

—Lo siento… yo… sólo quería que te sintieras mejor —dijo él con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Daniel, ¿crees que soy bonita? —preguntó Regina en un arrebato.

Daniel no se esperaba aquello, se quedó mudo, desorientado. No porque no creyera que ella era bonita, sino porque ese era el único pensamiento que tenía cada vez que veía a Regina entrar en el establo.

—Por supuesto que sí —asintió Daniel—. Eres hermosa. Incluso cuando lloras.

Daniel esbozó una sonrisa y enjugó las lágrimas de Regina con una mano.

—Pero yo tengo esta horrible cicatriz —dijo la chica, con el llanto ahogando sus palabras.

—Todos tenemos cicatrices —respondió Daniel, limpiando las lágrimas de la chica—. Son pruebas de que hemos sobrevivido a algo que intentó lastimarnos. Nos hacen quienes somos.

Regina miró a Daniel con los ojos cristalizados. ¿Por qué él era amable con ella?, ¿por qué en el mundo podía haber bondad y en su madre ninguna? Daniel sujetaba el rostro de Regina con suavidad, todavía enjugando sus lágrimas. Ella tenía el corazón acelerado y sentía que le faltaba al aliento. De pronto, con un arrebato, Regina se aproximó al rostro de Daniel y lo besó. Jamás había besado a nadie. Daniel recibió el beso con sorpresa, pero enseguida correspondió a los trémulos labios de la chica.

Sobre ellos hacía una hermosa noche de estrellas platinas, iluminando el negro cielo. Regina se despegó de Daniel sólo cuando necesitó respirar, lo miró como si hubiese descubierto algo totalmente nuevo en el mundo, y así era: un amor profundo y verdadero.

_**continuará...**_


	9. Sólo el principio

**9  
****Sólo el principio**

Cora salió de la casa también furiosa: sin duda alguna, Henry había malcriado a esa niña, la había hecho creer en los cuentos de hadas y cuánta tontería le había contado. Ella estaba exhausta de ser la madre que se preocupaba por el futuro de Regina. No quería una vida miserable para su hija, sólo quería verla triunfar, casarla con alguien importante y convertirla en una mujer poderosa.

¿De dónde había sacado Regina que el matrimonio significaba amor? Ni siquiera para Cora lo había sido ni lo era entonces. No amaba a Henry, tampoco había amado al rey Leopold. Quizá, el único amor que había albergado alguna vez fue Jonathan, aquel impostor que le quitó todo: su dignidad y reputación. Después de eso no le había quedado nada, sólo dolor y sufrimiento. El amor era eso, nada más que debilidad.

Cora caminó lejos de la casa, lejos de la finca, hacia el bosque. Pese a que odiaba todo sentimentalismo, sabía que él estaría allí, esperando por ella. Sabía que El Oscuro le tenía reservado un sitio especial. Él la había amado, pero ella jamás debía permitírselo.

La noche arrojaba algunas estrellas en el firmamento. El bosque estaba completamente en penumbra. Cora iluminó su camino invocando una pequeña flama en la palma de su mano. Se internó en la profundidad de la maleza.

—¿Qué haces tan sola, querida?

Cora se giró, Rumpelstiltskin la esperaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, entre las sombras.

—Lo necesito ahora —dijo Cora con firmeza con una mirada inquietante.

—Vaya, sí que estás desesperada —respondió Rumpelstiltskin aproximándose a ella—. Pero antes dime, ¿cómo salieron los otros?

—Todos están muertos —dijo Cora con un dejo de satisfacción—. Mi marido y el resto de la corte creen que ha sido una peste.

—Sí, algo escuché por ahí —asintió Rumpelstiltskin con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Felicitaciones, querida, tu venganza está casi completa.

—Lo sé, por eso es que te necesito ahora —dijo Cora con un tono casi lastimoso—. Escuché que el rey Leopold ha salido de su reino por una temporada. La reina estará sola en el castillo.

—Muy bien, aquí lo tienes —dijo Rumpelstiltskin extendiendo la mano y ofreciéndole un frasco pequeño de vidrio oscuro—. Es el más mortífero que existe. No hay contraveneno, aunque creo que eso no te preocupa.

Rumpelstiltskin soltó una risita de satisfacción. Cora se acercó a él, con la mirada fija en el frasco que él extendía. Ahí estaba, por fin, la oportunidad perfecta para destruir el reino de Leopold. Tomó el veneno entre sus manos, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

—Dime, ¿qué vendrá después? —preguntó Cora con la voz grave sin quitar la mirada del veneno.

—El rey quedará viudo —respondió Rumpelstiltskin con un gesto complacido, hablando al oído de Cora— y la pequeña princesa se quedará sin su madre y, en un par de años, el rey se dará cuenta de que su hija necesita una y comenzará una búsqueda por todos los reinos.

—¿Un par de años? —inquirió Cora.

—Las cosas llegan con paciencia, querida. Además, no es necesario recordarte que toda magia tiene su precio, ¿o sí? La muerte de la reina Eva es sólo el principio, debes esperar.

A Cora no le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello. No cuando su hija acababa de lanzarle a la cara que no quería la vida que ella planeaba. El tiempo era un asunto muy cruel.

—Dentro de unos días Regina cumplirá un año más —comenzó a decir Cora, guardando el frasco con el veneno en su pecho—. Y cada día que pasa siento que la estoy perdiendo… No quiere lo que yo quiero para ella.

—Querida, tu poder de persuasión tiene efecto en todo mundo.

—Pues parece que en mi hija no.

—Si te preocupa que ella no vaya a ser nadie, puedes ya estar tranquila. Ambos sabemos que siempre cumples lo que te propones.

Cora miró fijamente a Rumpelstiltskin, luego esbozó una sonrisa. Él tenía razón: el veneno, la muerte de Eva, sólo era el principio.

…

Henry tenía todo calculado. Con sólo tres años podía ser un niño muy hábil. Subir las escaleras con la bandeja en la mano resultó ser muy sencillo. Lo verdaderamente difícil había sido alcanzar la rosa más roja del jardín.

Era sábado y Regina dormía un poco más de lo habitual. No había que llevar a Henry a la escuela ni atender los asuntos de la alcaldía. Sin embargo, su sueño se vio interrumpido por la incesante vocecilla del mismo Henry quien estaba encima de ella intentando despertarla presionando su mejilla con un dedito apresurado.

—Mami… mami… mami…

Regina se movió entre las sábanas quejándose con un gruñido. Abrió un ojo y miró a su pequeño hijo que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, mami! —exclamó Henry una vez que Regina abrió un poco ambos ojos con la luz del día todavía lastimándole.

Sobre la cama estaba la bandeja con el desayuno servido: un platón rebosante de cereal _Lucky Charms_, un vaso con jugo de naranja, una taza de café, un sándwich de jamón y queso y una rosa roja. Todo había sido preparado y servido por el propio Henry quien miraba a su madre con un gesto de júbilo y orgullo.

Regina, boquiabierta, se incorporó lentamente de la cama, observó con cuidado el desayuno que Henry había preparado especialmente para ella. Lo miró como si no pudiese creerlo, y en verdad así era, ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo había hecho su hijo para conseguirlo todo.

—Oh, Henry… —Regina no sabía qué decir, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y abrazó al pequeño con tanta fuerza que le hizo cosquillas.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Henry acomodándose en la cama al lado de su madre.

—Me encanta, mi amor, ¿todo esto lo has hecho tú solo?

—Sí, yo solo —sonrió Henry con orgullo.

Regina sonrió conmovida acariciándole la mejilla. Ni siquiera ella recordaba que aquella mañana cumplía años. Durante mucho tiempo su aniversario sólo ocurría como un día más, pues no importaba mucho la edad que tuviese ahora, jamás sería una verdadera. Pero Henry sí recordaba su cumpleaños, recordaba muy bien qué día era especial para su madre y por eso aquel año decidió que tenía que hacer algo único para ella.

Regina terminó su desayuno, estaba segura de que nunca antes había probado nada tan delicioso.

…

Días después, Regina no regresó al establo. Aquella noche, después de haber besado a Daniel, regresó corriendo a su habitación, con el corazón palpitándole y las mejillas sonrojadas. Quería quedarse ahí por siglos, si era necesario. No soportaba siquiera la idea de ver a su madre, estaba segura de que ésta adivinaría lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, Cora no se dio por enterada, parecía demasiado distraída en otras cosas.

Regina volvió a leer los libros que su padre le había dado alguna vez, libros donde se contaban historias de amor verdadero. Algunas de ellas tan trágicas que la hacían llorar, pero otras eran hermosas y le daban esperanza. De vez en cuando se asomaba por la ventana y echaba un vistazo hacia el establo, pero nunca conseguía ver a Daniel, parecía que él también se sentía un poco avergonzado. ¿Acaso ella había llegado demasiado lejos? No era apropiado besar a un muchacho de esa forma, mucho menos a un mozo de cuadra.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. A veces, durante la hora del té, Regina se quedaba suspendida, perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia cualquier parte, dejando que el té se enfriara en la taza, sólo pensando en el muchacho del establo. Antes de dormir, solía recordar el beso; casi podía sentir sus labios suaves y tibios sobre los suyos de nuevo, su respiración nerviosa y la mirada, esa mirada, que él le había dirigido cuando sus rostros se alejaron.

Pese a lo mucho que le gustaba pensar en él, Regina estaba convencida de que aquello sería imposible. Cora nunca lo permitiría. Daniel estaba muy lejos de ser un rey o al menos alguien de la nobleza.

La mañana en la que cumplía catorce años, Regina despertó temprano, abrió los ojos de par en par y lo supo: estaba enamorada de Daniel.

…

—Mamá, ¿qué haremos hoy en tu día especial?

Henry apuraba su propio platón de cereal. Ahora él y su madre tomaban el desayuno en la cama, ambos tumbados entre las sábanas, mirando un poco de televisión. Regina no podía pensar en hacer nada más que eso, disfrutaba de estar con su hijo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. En ese momento sólo eran ellos dos y eso era lo único que realmente deseaba para su "día especial", como Henry lo llamaba.

—¿Qué te parece quedarnos en casa y hornear un pastel?

—¡Sí! De chocolate —exclamó Henry contento.

Regina sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

—Mami, ¿cuál ha sido tu mejor cumpleaños?

—Yo diría que este, cariño —sonrió Regina comiendo su última porción de cereal.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Henry, entusiasmado.

—Y así serán siempre que estés tú conmigo —asintió Regina.

—Siempre voy a estar contigo, mami.

La sonrisa de Henry reconfortó el corazón de Regina. Hacía una eternidad que no escuchaba eso. Miró a su pequeño hijo con los ojos llorosos. ¿Era realmente posible amar así? De una forma desinteresada. Desde que había sostenido a su hijo en sus brazos para llevarlo a casa supo que algo sincero y puro se anidaba en lo profundo de su corazón. Y ahí estaba, en la sonrisa maravillosa de su hijo. Regina lo amaba tanto que la promesa del pequeño le había removido tantas cosas, pues ella sólo había amado así una vez.

—Ya sé qué otra cosa más podemos hacer, Henry —dijo Regina intentando que su voz sonara natural y no quebrada—. ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

—¡Sí! Me gustaría mucho.

—Bueno, a vestirse, mi pequeño.

—Mami, ya no soy tan pequeño. Alcancé el cereal yo solo.

—Oh, tienes razón. Sólo no crezcas tan rápido, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —sonrió Henry saltando de la cama para ir a su habitación y vestirse—. ¿A dónde iremos?

—Es una sorpresa.

…

Para Henry que su hija cumpliera catorce años era motivo de más preocupaciones. Sabía que Cora sólo contaba los días para desposarla. La lista de hombres lo suficientemente poderosos, ricos o nobles se había convertido en una prioridad para Cora en los últimos años. Henry hacía como que no sabía nada, pero estaba consciente, total y absolutamente, de que a Regina le quedaban pocos días de inocencia y felicidad. Odiaba a Cora por ello y deseaba, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que las cosas fuesen diferentes.

El cumpleaños número catorce de Regina se celebró con una cena especial en la finca. Cora se había encargado de preparar todo con esmero. Invitó, a conveniencia, a todos los varones solteros disponibles de la realeza. Estaba especialmente interesada en que el próximo marido de su hija fuese alguien noble antes que un burgués. La casa se adornó hasta el último detalle y la servidumbre preparó todo tipo de platillos y confites para los invitados.

Regina lucía un vestido de satín azulado. Las doncellas le habían levantado el cabello en una trenza y Cora le colocó un poco de maquillaje en el rostro. Regina se miró en el espejo, casi no podía reconocer quién era en ese momento.

Durante la velada, Regina no pronunció palabra, se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y sonreír falsamente cada vez que su madre la presentaba, casualmente, con cada uno de los varones invitados. Además, Cora también se había asegurado de invitar a otras mujeres de la corte, de menor posición pero nobles al fin y al cabo, para que pudiesen admirar en lo que se estaba convirtiendo su hija, como si fuese un anuncio de que pronto sabrían hasta dónde podría llegar.

Henry intentaba distraerse con varias copas de ron encima. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta perfectamente de lo infeliz que estaba siendo su hija. La muchacha estaba sentada en un rincón, con la cabeza agachada y sin probar bocado.

—Recuérdame no volver a cumplir catorce años, parecen un poco aburridos —dijo Henry acercándose a su hija con delicadeza.

—Sólo si es una fiesta para encontrar a tu futuro esposo —respondió Regina con pesar.

Henry suspiró, por mucho que quisiera decirle a su hija que eso no era verdad no podía mentirle.

—Sabes que no es una obligación, ¿cierto? —dijo Henry intentando darle toda su confianza.

—Para mi madre lo es.

—Tu madre cree que es lo mejor para ti —dijo Henry resignado—. Aunque yo no comparto sus creencias.

Regina alzó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa apesadumbrada a su padre. Éste no podía evitar sentirse miserable por la infelicidad de su pequeña, dio un largo suspiro y luego echó una mirada a Cora, quien conversaba distraídamente con un grupo de personas totalmente desconocidas para él.

—¿Por qué no sales a dar un paseo? —preguntó Henry, animando a la muchacha.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Regina confundida.

—Sal a caminar un rato, te hará bien.

—Pero… la fiesta… si mi madre se da cuenta…

—Está lo suficientemente entretenida en ella misma como para notar que haces falta. Además, ¿no está para eso un padre? —Henry sonrió y pellizcó cariñosamente la mejilla de su hija.

—Gracias, papi.

Los ojos de Regina se iluminaron y casi de un salto salió de la habitación poblada de personas. Se hizo paso entre todas y salió finalmente de la casa. En cuanto estuvo en el jardín respiró el aire fresco de la tarde. Aún no anochecía y los páramos estaban coloreados por una luz amarillenta que sólo había en los veranos de su cumpleaños.

Se alejó de la casa lo más pronto posible, caminó tanto como pudo. Si hubiese sido posible, habría caminado todavía más con tal de alejarse del futuro que aparentemente en ese momento su madre se encargaba de concretar.

—Escuché que hay una fiesta allá adentro.

La voz de Daniel interrumpió los pasos de Regina. Ella se detuvo, azorada, y fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Lo que había pasado entre ellos hacía unos días seguía muy presente.

—Ah, sí… sí —asintió Regina un poco nerviosa—. Es la fiesta de mi cumpleaños.

—¿Y por qué no estás ahí? —preguntó Daniel confundido.

—Quería tomar un poco de aire fresco —respondió Regina con la mirada absorta en el horizonte.

—Creo que con ese vestido es imposible, ¿no?

Daniel sonreía divertido, Regina esbozó una sonrisa y sus mejillas se colorearon. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, intentando decir algo.

—¿Q-quieres acompañarme? —preguntó Regina dubitativa.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, me haría bien alguien con quien guardar silencio un rato.

Regina sonrió y Daniel entendió que ella también podía ser sarcástica y divertida.

—Muy bien, iré contigo —asintió el muchacho del establo, entusiasmado—. Pero, ¿qué te parece si llevamos otros acompañantes?

Regina no comprendió al inicio, sin embargo, en cuanto él fue al establo y regresó con dos caballos ensillados su rostro se iluminó.

Ambos montaron los caballos y emprendieron marcha, uno al lado del otro. Regina no podía evitar mirar a Daniel de vez en cuando: él montaba su caballo con seguridad, erguido y mirando al frente.

La tarde comenzaba a caer y Daniel aseguró conocer un sitio, en lo alto de una colina, donde podrían ver el paisaje de toda la región. Se internaron entre árboles y maleza, pero Daniel siempre cuidando de que el caballo de Regina no corriera peligro, mucho menos ella. En cuanto llegaron al lugar indicado, Regina no pudo contener una expresión de sorpresa: delante de sus ojos se extendía el reino entero. Desde la colina podía verse perfectamente el pueblo, con sus casas y techos agrupados alrededor de los molinos que conducían al río. Y, en el fondo, el castillo del rey, ese en el que alguna vez había vivido su padre, el que pudo haber sido suyo algún día.

—Es hermoso —musitó Regina deteniendo su caballo.

—Bueno, feliz cumpleaños —sonrió Daniel.

Regina miró al muchacho con fascinación. Aquello, ese momento, era el mejor regalo que había recibido en toda su vida. Estar ahí, en lo alto de la colina, con el atardecer por delante y con la compañía de Daniel era una sensación maravillosa, nunca antes se había sentido tan libre.

—Gracias, Daniel.

Se quedaron unos segundos sólo contemplando la puesta del sol. Daniel miró a Regina de soslayo, la luz del atardecer resplandecía en la mitad de su rostro, desde donde una lágrima resbalaba.

El muchacho aproximó su caballo al de Regina, con cuidado acercó su mano también a la de ella.

—Cualquiera que sea lo que te provoque llorar, quisiera remediarlo.

—Es… es todo, Daniel —dijo Regina, intentando contener el llanto.

—Yo prometo hacer algo cada día para conseguir que sonrías.

Regina miró hacia los ojos de Daniel. De pronto, el enorme vacío de soledad y tristeza que había en su pecho se sintió más pequeño. Podía hacer frente a eso, podía soportar y vivir con lo que su madre le imponía, enfrentaría cualquier cosa sólo si esos ojos la miraran así siempre.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa por encima de las lágrimas. Daniel se acercó lentamente a su rostro. La noche oscureció los páramos y ellos dos se besaron en calma y silencio.

…

Regina detuvo el auto en cuanto llegaron al campo. Henry asomó sus ojitos a través de la ventanilla, estaban en un sitio que él desconocía: las caballerizas.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Henry en cuanto vio a uno de los cuidadores arreando un caballo blanco.

—¿Qué te parece, Henry? —preguntó Regina entusiasmada.

—¡Increíble, mamá! Me gustan mucho los caballos.

—Qué bueno, mi pequeño, porque hoy vamos a montar uno —sonrió Regina revolviéndole el cabello.

—¿Qué?, ¿en serio? —Henry pestañeó fascinado.

Regina salió del auto y ayudó a Henry a hacerlo también. Lo tomó de la mano y ambos se encaminaron al campo. Regina saludó al encargado, quien parecía ser la única persona que cuidaba de las caballerizas, y pidió que ensillara un caballo, el mejor de los suyos. Mientras Henry miraba emocionado hacia el corral donde estaban los potros, Regina miró hacia el establo, el olor de la paja recién cepillada y el relinche de los rocines, le traían recuerdos, más de los que hubiese querido. Se quedó absorta, pensando en lo que se obligaba a no pensar. De pronto, la voz insistente del encargado la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Señora alcaldesa? Su caballo está listo.

Regina miró al pardo corcel que esperaba por ella y por Henry. Éste se aproximó a su madre con una expresión de asombro. Era un caballo precioso, tan perfecto como los que ella y su padre habían criado en el establo alguna vez, con la ayuda de Daniel.

La mañana era cálida y aún era la hora en la que el sol calentaba el rostro sin lastimar. Regina ayudó a Henry a montar en la silla y luego lo hizo ella. El pequeño sonreía animado, sin miedo, no podía temer nada si su madre estaba con él. Regina vestía unos jeans y una blusa blanca sencilla, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y parecía mucho más joven, radiante.

—¿Sabes, Henry? Yo alguna vez tuve un caballo. Se llamaba Rocinante.

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo era, mamá? —preguntó el pequeño acomodado entre los brazos de Regina, mientras montaban juntos por el campo.

—Era un caballo sangre pura, del color de un grano de café, que corría más rápido que ningún otro. Me lo regaló tu abuelo.

—¿Extrañas a tu caballo?

Regina contuvo el aliento. Rocinante no sólo era un recuerdo de su niñez, lo era también de Daniel. Las cabalgatas, los días de campo, caminar juntos tomados de la mano, por supuesto que extrañaba todas esas cosas.

—Mami, no te pongas triste —dijo Henry de pronto, cuando vio que Regina se había quedado callada con los ojos más brillantes.

—Oh, no, Henry… Sólo recuerdo lo mucho que quería a Rocinante. Y sí, lo extraño.

—Estoy seguro de que él también te quería mucho.

Regina acarició el cabello de su hijo y continuaron dando el paseo a caballo. Henry disfrutaba enormemente de ese momento, le gustaba ver a su madre así, conduciendo las riendas del corcel sin dudar siquiera, como una heroína de los cómics que le gustaba leer.

En cuanto ambos tuvieron hambre decidieron que era el fin del paseo. Regina descendió de un brinco y cargó a Henry entre sus brazos para ayudarlo a bajar. Se despidieron del encargado y se dirigieron hacia el auto. Irían a casa para preparar el pastel de cumpleaños de Regina.

—Mami, ¿podemos hacer esto siempre?

—¿Qué cosa, cariño?, ¿montar?

—No, estar juntos.

—Sí, Henry, siempre vamos a estarlo.

Algunas veces Regina pensaba en la maldición, y lo hacía a menudo. Pensaba también en el tiempo. Pensaba en Henry. Pensaba en esa nueva vida en Storybrooke y en lo que hubiese pasado de no haber sacrificado lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Su cumpleaños fue un día perfecto, sólo Henry y ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de su "día especial". Por supuesto que recordaba que la misma noche en la que cumplió catorce años se tocaron las trompetas del reino: la reina Eva había muerto y entonces la pesadilla casi había comenzado. Tres años después fue desposada por el rey Leopold, como si todo hubiese sido un plan de Cora.

Regina intentó no pensar más en ello. Cuando acostó a su hijo y lo arropó entre las sábanas, lo miró por unos segundos. Aquel era lo más parecido a un final feliz. Tenía que serlo. Con Henry finalmente había hecho algo bien. Ambos se tenían, el uno al otro. Los tiempos de soledad se habían terminado.

Henry dormía ajeno a los pensamientos de su madre. Ella acarició su rostro: cualquier sacrificio no había sido en vano. Esa vida había sido un nuevo principio, sólo el principio.

**Fin.**


End file.
